Perfect Stranger
by eternal.dust
Summary: Bo, in confusion over the Brazenwood kiss, begins to question her feelings for Tamsin, who is increasingly conflicted by her duties and growing fondness for the unaligned succubus. Meanwhile, the Morrigan exacts personal revenge on the valkyrie who defied her. Also involves interaction with the rest of the cast. Valkubus.
1. Simply Tamsin

**A/N: I went through all the chapters and did a major overhaul. Hopefully, it'll flow better this way. There is some added dialogue, especially in Ch. 3. Enjoy!  
**

**P.S. This takes place after 3x08 "Fae-ge Against the Machine" and continues in a different direction. **

* * *

The events in Brazenwood had Bo tossing and turning every night since the day it happened.

That kiss.

She didn't want to talk about it when Kenzi kept probing, but she sure as hell couldn't forget about it. The images danced in her brain every night as she relived every sensation of the valkyrie rushing in, her lips so soft yet so fierce with some unrelenting hunger.

Bo realized since that moment that she had that hunger, too, and it wasn't because she had neglected to feed. It was something else, gnawing at the inside of her core and continuously pulsating whenever she stole a glance at the blonde playing pool at the Dal.

It wasn't because the valkyrie's chi tasted so damn good, was it?

With a heavy sigh, Bo buried her face in her pillow as she threw her body around again. It wasn't exactly summer, but her skin was burning and she felt restless. She fought every desire to jump out of bed and to seek out Tamsin, but she didn't even know where she lived.

Hell, Bo realized that she barely knew anything about the valkyrie, which made it all the more ridiculous that she should be feeling something like this for someone who, for all intents and purposes, could have been a perfect stranger.

But as another image of the blonde's face flashed in her mind, Bo involuntarily smiled in the darkness.

There was no strangeness there.

There was just, simply, Tamsin.

* * *

The next morning, Bo arrived at the Dal in less than stellar fashion with her haphazardly thrown on clothes and unkempt hair sloppily tied into a ponytail. Avoiding eye contact with the local patrons, Bo kept her head down and made a beeline for the bar. She looked up just before reaching the stool, freezing on the spot at the sight of the blonde draping her long torso across the counter, chin in her left hand, the other hand holding dearly onto a bottle of vodka.

_Shit! _Bo thought, glancing at the last person that she had wanted to see. Nevertheless, she pushed forward, taking a gulp and sliding down next to the blonde. Tamsin lifted her head from her hand, her fingernails now drumming impatiently on the bar's faded surface, her eyes low, staring into the emptiness. Bo maintained her silence, a part of her hoping that her presence would go by unnoticed by the blonde as her eyes communicated silently to Trick for a drink.

The moment didn't take long before Tamsin snapped out of her trance and looked over at the succubus, her nose scrunching. "Did someone roll you in hay and throw you in a tornado?" she asked with an amused smile. "You look like shit."

Bo braced herself, scanning the valkyrie's appearance in return, noting the deep wrinkles in her blouse and the messy bun before she replied with a forced smile. "You don't exactly look like sunshine and rainbows, either, Detective."

Tamsin groaned with her entire body, bringing the vodka bottle closer. "If someone were to describe me with those words, I'd murder them." She raised the bottle to her mouth and took a long swig, Bo watching as nearly half of the liquid content disappeared down the valkyrie's throat. "So, what up, succubus?" Tamsin lowered the bottle, slamming it back down on the counter before fixing her eyes on Bo again, her eyes smiling. "Did you miss me last night?"

Before Bo could answer, Trick slid over with a mug of beer, setting it in front of his granddaughter as his eyes watched both women with curiosity. Bo thanked the man and gripped the handle of the mug, bringing it to her mouth and letting the cool, bitter taste slide down her throat. Her entire body shuddered as the alcohol began to permeate; and slowly that foreign sensation, that indescribable hunger that seemed to arise whenever Tamsin was within the vicinity began to slowly crawl to the surface.

Tamsin watched the succubus down her drink, eyes gleaming with amusement as she teased. "Enjoying the beer sex?" She chuckled in a half drunken stupor and began to take another swig of vodka.

Bo dropped the mug down, glaring at the valkyrie. "Oh, _shut up_," she whined. Then taking note of the time she asked, "Why aren't you at work anyway?"

The blonde half snorted and half giggled as she stared at the vodka bottle in front of her face, her long index finger swirling around the mouth of the bottle before she answered. "Couldn't get out of bed if I wanted to. Literally," she paused before going for the full effect. "Mr. Eight-Pack cuffed me to the bedpost."

Bo, who was going for her second sip, began to choke on the liquid running down her throat as she turned to the blonde, her eyebrows flattening in disbelief. "What?!" A series of coughs cut her short again as the beer fought its way down.

Tamsin smirked, pushing the vodka bottle back and forth between the palms of her hands like a personal game of pong. "It was a rough tumble last night, succubus." Then she leaned in closer and added in a whisper, "So sad you weren't there."

After reaching over to give a consolatory pat on Bo's shoulder, Tamsin swiveled around on the stool, her hand beckoning Trick for another drink.

Bo cleared her burning throat, observing the blonde as she tossed her empty bottle to the side when Trick replaced it with a new one. "You really need to slow down," she said to Tamsin, feeling slightly concerned.

The valkyrie immediately pried open the new bottle in her hands and began her work on drinking it dry. "Re-laaaax," she sing-songed. "It takes at least ten of these to work on me."

Bo blinked incredulously. "And how many have you had so far?"

"Eighteen," Trick deadpanned at the far end of the bar.

Bo exhaled in disbelief, wondering if her miserable state would exacerbate if she continued to stay here. In her mind, she'd been seeking Tamsin out; she'd had a whole speech prepared, in fact, wanting an answer for Brazenwood, for that kiss, for all these feelings that were ballooning inside of her since that very day. And the one person who could give her these answers, the one who kept her awake every night for an entire week was now drunk off her ass, and Bo was sure that whatever she had to say would just disappear into that haze of alcohol the next day.

"OK, well this isn't exactly working," Bo relinquished as she started to get up. "I guess I'll head back to the shack." She'd nearly made it, too, until Trick beckoned her with his eyes, his expression doubtful and cast with something...else.

"Maybe you should get her home also before she runs someone over on the road," he said, dead serious. Bo looked the blonde over, watching as she sat unsteadily in her seat, grabbing the vodka bottle and pouring it down like water as if there was no tomorrow and the drunken moment now was all that existed.

Bo walked over and snatched the bottle out of her hands, nearly stunning the valkyrie into sobriety as she looked at Bo and glared. "Give that back," Tamsin growled.

"You've had enough," Bo insisted, smashing the bottle onto the ground to gauge the reaction of the valkyrie.

Tamsin stared in silence at the remnants of the alcohol then finally said, "You're paying for that." She pushed up off the stool, her hands gripping the edges of the bar counter as she stumbled forward.

Bo reached over, lending the blonde her support as she said, "Let's get you out of here, babe." She threw an arm around Tamsin's waist and with her other arm propped the valkyrie around her shoulder as she began dragging her out of the bar.

"Leave me alone," Tamsin protested, though her body gave no inclination of it as she leaned with her full weight pressing onto Bo's shoulders.

"I wished you'd leave _me_ alone," Bo said softly, making sure the blonde didn't hear it as she recalled the dreams and the state of wakefulness she suffered each night.

They slowly made their way out of the Dal, Bo feeling as if she were tugging along a pickup truck as Tamsin thought it would be a good idea to stop putting her legs to use, her feet scraping along the edge of the pavement more so than walking.

After an exhaustive effort, Bo finally reached the Camaro and with a little more difficult maneuvering managed to throw the bumbling valkyrie headfirst into the passenger side. Rounding the car, Bo dropped into the driver's side, turning on the engine and turning down the volume of the song blasting out through the speakers before she glanced over at Tamsin.

"So, where do you live, Tamsin?" Bo asked, hands on the steering wheel.

The blonde looked over, her expression completely dazed as she giggled, "Sometimes over here, and sometimes over there."

With a frustrated sigh, Bo dropped her hands from the steering wheel, leaning over to tilt the valkyrie's face towards her as she implored again. "Come on, babe. Let's be coherent for just a sec so you can give me an address."

Tamsin smiled, then her eyes started to flutter shut as her body fell backwards into the seat.

"Tamsin?" Bo reached over and gave her a light slap on the cheek. "Tamsin!"

After several seconds of unresponsiveness, Bo sighed heavily and leaned back into her own seat, letting the silence sink in as her thoughts began to swim. "This shouldn't be happening," she muttered. "I only wanted to get drunk in peace." She glanced over at the unconscious valkyrie, listening to the steady rhythm of her breathing as she persisted in her deep slumber. "Why do you keep doing this to me?" Bo demanded, feeling slightly hysterical that she was practically having a conversation with herself. "What am I supposed to do with you? I don't even know where you live goddammit!"

In her drunken stupor, the valkyrie gave a brilliant, dimpled smile, her beautiful Nordic features lighting up, perhaps softening due to the influence of alcohol. Whatever the case, Bo sat arrested in the moment, her breath caught in her throat as she just stared, the thoughts of everything else completely fading away. She finally knew then what she wanted; she wanted so very much for the blonde to wake up and smother her with kisses. She wanted that moment in Brazenwood back.

"Why are you so fucking perfect?"

Bo froze in confusion watching the words escape from the blonde's lips, hearing the words but not quite understanding. "What?" Tamsin was still unconscious, that was for sure, but even then she still caught Bo off guard.

The valkyrie swung her left arm out, nearly striking Bo on the jaw. "I hate you," she slurred. "I hate you for making me feel..."

"Feel what?" Bo asked with urgency, but the blonde drifted into silence again. The moment had passed.


	2. Once More With Feeling

Kenzi was scooping ice cream out of the carton, the delicious glop of dairy about to be devoured when the front door swung open violently, smashing against the wall. She nearly jumped out of her clothes, dropping the spoon and carton onto the floor when she saw Bo tugging a half-conscious Valkyrie into the room. Kenzi dropped to her feet, sidestepping the mess that she'd made on the carpet as she asked, "BoBo, what in the name of Trick's underwear is she doing here?"

Panting heavily, Bo tried to keep the blonde in her arms upright, tugging onto her waist and replying, "I found her at the Dal."

"And you couldn't have just brought her home?" the blue-eyed brunette asked, her jaw dropping slightly. "Instead of to our casa?"

"Do I look like I know where she lives?" Bo retorted, a sharpness in her voice. "And does she look like the type of person to tell _me_ that?"

Kenzi recalled the valkyrie's natural demeanor towards them, the smirks and the haughtiness, and finally shrugged. "Good point."

"Can you help me out here?" Bo asked as she started to feel all of Tamsin's weight pulling her down.

"Sure," Kenzi started, then paused. "But on on one condition."

"What?" Bo asked, highly suspicious but having no choice otherwise.

Kenzi gestured towards the melted dairy seeping into the carpet by her feet. "Can you clean this up?"

"Fine." Bo rolled her eyes and replied with a huff. "Whatever."

* * *

After dragging and pulling, tossing and throwing, Bo and Kenzi finally settled onto the floor, watching the Valkyrie in amused silence as she smacked her lips in deep slumber, flipping back and forth on the couch.

Kenzi sat cross-legged, propping her chin up with her right arm as she observed the hot mess before her. "You ever see a watermelon being smashed in slow motion?" she mumbled into her hands, unblinking. "It's like one of those."

Directly to Kenzi's right, Bo sat transfixed, her eyes never leaving the blonde on their couch. "She just needs to sleep it off," she murmured pensively.

Bo's eyes silently traced the contours of Tamsin's body, drinking in each line and curve as she tilted her head slightly, taking notice of how tightly the Valkyrie's shirt clung to her toned stomach. Bo could practically feel each ripple of muscle beneath that thin fabric, her fingertips itching to glide over that soft, smooth skin.

Noticing Bo's peculiar gaze, Kenzi's spine straightened as she sat up, her eyes dancing back and forth between her best friend and the drooling valkyrie on the couch. "Ok, hold up. What is that look?"

Startled, Bo looked away, her eyes now focused on Kenzi. "What look?"

"Er... the whole 'Detective Bitchface, may I please jump your bones' look?" Kenzi feigned a squeaky voice, throwing her arms up in a mock gesture of endearment.

"I don't want to talk about it, Kenz," Bo sighed, suddenly feeling trapped. "Can we drop it?"

"Whatever," Kenzi replied with slightly raised eyebrows. She wasn't believing any of it. "Shit must be serious."

Catching the accusation in the human's voice Bo went on the defense. "I _love_ Lauren," she stated firmly.

"Never said you didn't."

After a long silence from Bo, Kenzi decided to take the appropriate course of action, pulling herself up, throwing on a jacket and heading for the door. "Well, as much as I love this creepy scenario," she began with wide grin, "I do _not_ want to be here when she wakes up." She threw on a hat for safe measure, tilting it back and forth before waving off with an "Au revoir!" and skipping out, slamming the door behind her.

Bo waited several minutes-each second ticking by as painfully as the one before it-to make sure that Kenzi was not eavesdropping by the door. When the silence settled in and the only sound she could make was from the feverish drumming of her own heartbeat, Bo swallowed hard before beginning. "I really hope you _are _drunk off your ass when I'm saying this," she started. "This isn't exactly how I'd imagine this conversation would go. Actually, I don't know what to expect with you. You confuse the hell out of me, Tamsin."

She leaned in closer from where she was sitting, as if she were somehow gravitating towards the valkyrie on instinct and continued. "You go out of your way to help me, but you don't want anything in return." Bo paused slightly, thinking back to when she had first fed off of Tamsin in the woods and then to when they had ventured into Brazenwood together. Even when the valkyrie had no stake in the matter, she was always by Bo's side. Bo couldn't let this go; she needed an answer.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" she demanded of the unconscious woman, recalling the moment they had shared a congratulatory salute to Bo's dawning invitation only for the valkyrie to walk out minutes later without much of an explanation. "You tell me enough times that you hate me, but that's not what I feel. Not with that kiss."

Bo didn't know when or how, but she had somehow covered the distance between them and was already kneeling by the Valkyrie's side. She wrapped her hand tentatively around the blonde's as she fidgeted in her blackout phase, her eyes swimming back and forth beneath closed lids.

Before she knew it Bo's head began to dip, her mouth closing in towards Tamsin's lips as if they were just begging for her. They were literally just inches apart, when suddenly the valkyrie's eyes snapped open, startling green eyes focusing on Bo causing her mind to blanken as she stared back.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?" Tamsin sneered, slowly rising from the couch.

Startled, Bo fell back onto her ass, her mind racing, scrambling for whatever sensible excuse to make light of the situation. "I-I was gonna give you my chi," she finally stammered.

Tamsin looked at her curiously, her face scrunching, "What for?" she asked. "I was drunk, not comatose."

_Shit_, Bo thought. _Need more words. The less creepy, the better_. Then, deciding that there was no way around, she attempted to avoid the situation altogether. "How are you sober so quick?" Bo immediately changed the subject, dusting herself off as she stood up.

Tamsin smirked, rising in sync with the succubus. "The downside of being a Valkyrie. It takes a shitload to get drunk and the effects only last for awhile." She took a look at her surroundings, noting the pigsty furniture and questionable decor. Her eyebrows raised in amusement when she finally accepted it. "Well, it beats waking up in a ditch. Time to get out of here. Where are my keys?" She held out her right hand towards Bo, expecting for something that wasn't there.

Bo fidgeted. "Erm...the truck's still at the Dal."

Tamsin's eyes widened, the amusement disappearing altogether as her eyebrows knitted in disbelief. "What?!" she exclaimed. "Shit, you did you not just separate a woman and her truck."

Bo held out her hands, placating the blonde. "Relax," she said. "I'll drive you back later."

The valkyrie dug her face into her palms, exasperated. "So we'll just braid our hair in the meantime?" she grumbled. "We're going now, succubus."

The shock from Tamsin's sudden grasp sent tingle of electricity shooting up and down Bo's spine, the valkyrie pulling Bo along to the door, practically dragging her like a rag doll.

Bo gasped softly from the touch, prompting Tamsin to halt and turn around, eyeing her suspiciously.

"What's with _you_?" the blonde asked, her green eyes studying Bo's face.

"Uh. Nothing." Bo willed herself to move and they both hurriedly marched to the front door.

The valkyrie's grip around Bo's wrist was so tight that she wanted to break away in protest, but when Tamsin opened the door they both froze in their tracks, gazing upwards as a giant, tattooed dark Fae greeted them, blocking the entire frame.

The both of them began to back away slowly, Tamsin releasing her hold on Bo as she leaned over and whispered. "Expecting anyone?"

Still taken by the fear and confusion, Bo simply stood with her mouth agape, unable to answer as the brute before them inched closer, his ugly grin casting a wave of shudders her way. She could not have possibly imagined that bringing Tamsin home drunk from the Dal would have resulted in _this_.

The only pitiful thing she could offer in response was, "Maybe he heard about the hair braiding?"

Tamsin looked her over, her face full of playful surprise. "Wonderful."

The seven-feet tall hulk lowered his head as he stepped through the doorway, revealing the entirety of his massive, intimidating frame. He glanced over Bo, his eyes trailing up and down her body much to her disgust before he settled his gaze on the Valkyrie, sneering. "The Morrigan would like to have words."

"Oh, it talks!" Tamsin said, her voice lifting with mockery to accompany her fake smile. "Can we FedEx you back? You don't exactly fit in with the furniture, buddy."

"Stop making it angry," Bo hissed.

Just then, two more Dark Fae emerged from behind the beast, one a fire-starter juggling fireballs like bouncing hot coals in her hands. The other, a menacing, toad-like creature who was covered entirely in tiny, needle-like spikes, his yellow teeth glistening with saliva when he grinned.

"We're only here for the Valkyrie," the Fire Fae spoke, stepping forward to insert her authority over the other two, her flaming red hair illuminated all the more by the sinister glow of the fiery orbs tossing back and forth in her hands. Her black, slit-like eyes narrowed at Tamsin as she spoke, the fireball in her right hand pulsating erratically. Bo knew that one wrong move would result in that fireball scorching both of their asses.

Feeling an overwhelming need to protect the blonde, Bo placed a foot in front of Tamsin, stepping forward to challenge the Fire Fae. "You're not here for anyone, bitch," she spat. "You're going to have to go through me, too."

"Whoo! All of this excitement for little old me," Tamsin chimed in the background, her smilingface now sinking into apprehension.

The Fire Fae smirked and threw her arm back, catapulting the fireball towards them as it soared through the air, growing exponentially in size within that short distance and engulfing the entire space between them. The heat from the flames licked the emptiness in between, daring to singe flesh and all else in its path as it closed in dangerously. Before Bo could react, she felt a sharp shove as Tamsin pushed her out of the way, throwing her to the ground.

Bo cushioned the fall with her arms, and looking up felt her heart sink to her stomach as she saw Tamsin standing in the eye of the storm, arms bracing for the impact.

It was like watching a trainwreck in slow motion, having full knowledge of the consequences but still feeling powerless as the events unfolded before her eyes. Bo felt the sharp turn in her stomach, the twisting pain of that certain reality finally hitting her as the valkyrie stood in that moment, braving it all to protect her.

_No_.

"Tamsin!" she screamed.


	3. Keepsake

Bo watched in horror as the fireball hovered in midair, barely kissing the valkyrie's skin before it retracted towards the Fire Fae who gave a nod to her spiky friend on the left. He smiled in delight, his eyes lighting up as if finally given permission to play with his toys. Before Bo could keep her eyes on him, he vanished in the blink of an eye, causing Tamsin to spin around on her feet warily, paranoid as she glanced around the shack.

"Where the fuck did he go?" Tamsin asked quietly, a slight edge to her voice.

Bo didn't answer as she pulled herself up, keeping her eyes peeled as she simultaneously held the other two Dark Faes in her peripheral vision. Suddenly Tamsin let out a scream, the sound of it so agonizing that Bo's heart gave a jump as she glanced over to witness the spiky Fae wrapping his arms around the valkyrie from behind, enveloping her in his embrace and crushing her body against his needles.

Tamsin tried to wriggle free, the multitude of puncture wounds on her skin now flowing deep with blood and flowing even more as she struggled, the spikes burying themselves deep into her flesh. Bo began to rush over, her first instinct to suck that Dark Fae into a dry husk but she yelped back in pain when a fireball landed at her feet.

Bo looked up to see the Fire Fae glaring at her, the ugly smirk on her face a warning of the worst yet to come. "Stay out of this."

Bo didn't take kindly to the intrusion, her body now raging with frustration as she pulled out a knife from her boot. "Like hell," she seethed as she tossed it towards the bitch, loading the throw with all the fury in her.

As the knife rushed forward, a hand snatched it out of the air, the blade clattering noisily to the ground as the seven-feet beast turned around and grinned, the knife lying at his feet.

"Shit." Bo's muttered, her eyes widening.

She threw a worried glance over at Tamsin and the relief temporarily washed over her as the valkyrie managed to elbow the spiky Dark Fae in the face and throw him over her shoulder, pinning him to the ground with her boot. The blow dazed him for a few seconds before he began to squirm underneath her heel, then thought better of it and vanished again.

Tamsin's body tensed, dreading the next attack, but she decided to take a gamble, twisting around and throwing her fist into the air where she'd anticipated that he would materialize. The blow caught him across the jaw , and though he spikes on his face shredded her knuckles he dropped cold from the force behind her hook. For a brief second, Tamsin observed his unconscious form with a satisfied grin, but the sensation of pain slowly crawling back caused her to wince as she shook her hands out to dull the sharp sting of her lacerated flesh.

Bo wanted to rush over, wanted to reach her, but she knew the red-haired bitch was watching her every move. "Are you okay?" she anxiously called out to the valkyrie.

Tamsin straightened up, smiling at her. "Never better."

The thunderous growl from the giant Dark Fae suddenly jolted the both of them, Bo looking over as the mini Hulk charged towards the Tamsin, his tree trunk arms swinging dangerously. The ground shook with each step that he took and, completely ignoring the warning from earlier, Bo raced over to cut him off. She threw a jab sinking it into his left side, doing nothing more than stunning him with a slight tickle. His ugly lips curled up as he brought up a large hand and swiped her to the ground, shattering her senses temporarily.

With Tamsin fully in his sights, he charged again but the valkyrie was quick to dodge his right hook, rolling to the ground towards the succubus. Bo groaned loudly, her head pounding with waves of pain as she felt strong arms picking her back up.

"You're quite the savior," Tamsin said as she held onto Bo, the irony lingering in her voice.

"They're obviously not playing fair," Bo whispered back harshly, her eyes now darting nervously towards the Fire Fae who watched them impassively.

Tamsin chuckled, turning her head to fix her green eyes on the succubus. "They work for the Morrigan. What did you expect, sweetheart?"

"Well-"

The fireball sailing past Bo's head devoured the sentence in her throat as it singed the backwall, the flames quickly extinguishing before they spread . "Finish it, Rorick!" the Fire Fae screamed. "Take out that succubus first."

"Oh, you have a name, too!" Tamsin exclaimed, the teasing just a mask for her intentions as she tried to divert the brute's attention. "I thought you were here for me? Well, here I am. Come and get me, big guy." The valkyrie began sidestepping away from Bo, holding Rorick's gaze as he circled her.

"Tamsin, what are you doing?" Bo asked.

"Just get the hell out of here, will you?"

The valkyrie bent low, ready to dodge as the brute swung another punch towards her.

"No!" Bo dashed over, kicking into Rorick's back sending him off balance. She slammed another kick into the back of his knee, watching as he toppled over while Tamsin leaped across, crashing her knee down onto the back of his neck.

The brute groaned loudly but began to pick himself up again, and Bo stepping backwards suddenly felt the wind kicked out of her as the Fire Fae jabbed into her back knocking her to the ground. She peered down at Bo, sneering as she said, "I could burn you, succubus. You should have listened."

Eyes watering, Bo watched on helplessly as Tamsin was struck violently against the wall when Rorick picked himself up. He lashed out with a thick arm, his fingers closing around her neck in a vise-like grip as he lifted her off the ground.

"Tamsin..." Bo said weakly.

The Fire Fae's expression turned cold, her lips falling into a thin line as she threw her leg backwards gathering the necessary force and momentum to swiftly strike Bo across the temple and send her tumbling into the blackness.

* * *

The pain was the first thing to register-the only thing, it seemed, that was consistent whenever she regained her senses from being knocked out. It roared most deafening in her brain, in the spot where she was struck, but slowly after that, her other senses came back to her.

"BoBo." The sound reverberated like a dull echo.

Bo groaned and pulled herself up, now finally feeling the solidness of the ground and the hand slapping across her face. She smacked it away in frustration, her thoughts now pouring back as she recalled the attack.

"Stop it," Bo murmured, pushing the presence hovering over her away.

"What do you mean stop it?" It was Kenzi's voice.

Bo slowly parted her eyelids and blinked slowly, grimacing at the light attacking her sharply.

"I leave for a _minute_ and you two fucking broke the apartment with your sexapocalypse!" Kenzi cried, her voice incredulous. "What kind of kinky sex show were you running anyway? Did you get bored and started lighting up matches, too? Why were you unconscious?!"

Bo cradled her throbbing head, the barrage of questions making her recovery worse. Fumbling against gravity, she tried to pull herself up, surveying the room as she noted the valkyrie's distinct absence. "Where's Tamsin?" she croaked hoarsely.

"Gone. Did she do this to you?!" Kenzi asked, watching as Bo crossed the apartment, zoning towards the few splatters of blood stains by the couch.

"They took her," Bo said in a shaky voice.

"Who?"

"The Morrigan." Bo shook her head and added, "The Morrigan and her thugs."

Kenzi remained silent, her mouth slightly open as she processed the information. Finally, when the shock wore off she said, "Why would that bitch go after Tamsin? Aren't they both Dark Fae buddies?"

"I-I'm not sure. I need to call Dyson." Bo's throat was dry and raw as she swallowed, the act of it like pushing down razor blades. "We have to get her back, Kenzi."

* * *

The door burst open as Dyson stormed in, his heart racing as Bo's urgent voice on the phone filled him in on Tamsin's kidnapping. He stepped over the mess of shattered ornaments and broken furniture, his eyes scanning the apartment and taking in the scorched walls and upside down couch in the far corner.

Bo stood in the center of the room with Kenzi close by, her appearance disheveled as she gazed intently on the bloodstain on the floor.

"Bo!" Dyson called, rushing over and grabbing hold of both of her shoulders. "Are you hurt?"

Bo blinked from her trance and pushed him away. "I'll live," she said wearily. "But we need to think of a way to rescue Tamsin." She gazed at him, eyes full of hope as she placed a hand gently on his forearm. "Can you find her scent?"

Dyson took a moment, turning his head as he sniffed the air. After awhile, he turned his gaze back to Bo, the expression on his face sinking her deep in disappointment. "I can't," Dyson said. "Her scent is like death. It's everywhere..."

Bo suddenly fell back, crestfallen as the reality started sinking in. No, she wouldn't accept this. She'd storm the Morrigan's compound if she had to. Bo decided just that as she made up her mind, pushing past Dyson, and stomping towards the front door.

"Bobo, where are you going?" Kenzi asked, starting after her.

"I'm going to question the bitch herself!"

"Wait! Hold on!" The small human clumsily rushed forward, slamming her shin into the edge of coffee table. "Ow-wuh! Fuck! Wait...what is this?"

Bo froze, spinning around as her ears perked up with curiosity. She crossed the distance towards Kenzi as the small human bent down to pick up a glimmering chain. Bo's heart jumped to her throat, her chest clenching at the familiar sight of the necklace dangling before her.

Kenzi ran it over in her hands, examining the pendant. "You think we can fence it?"

Bo immediately ripped the chain out of her best friend's grasp, her fingers running along the rough contours of the intricate gemstones before she replied, "No. It's Tamsin's."

She still couldn't make out its significance though she knew the valkyrie never took it off. As her eyes trailed from the pendant and along the length of the chain, her attention quickly fell to the broken clasp at the end, looking as if it had been yanked off with force.

"What could it mean?" Bo found herself murmuring out loud.

Kenzi observed the intensity in Bo's gaze and suggested, "We could run it by the Trickster,"

"Good thinking," Dyson said, waiting by the door.

Bo tucked the necklace away into her pants pocket and together they left the apartment, closing the door behind them on one scene of madness and heading straight for the next.

* * *

They all stared collectively at the necklace lying on the bar counter as Trick studied it in silence furrowing his brows before asking, "You say she always has it on her?"

"As far as I can remember, yes," Bo replied, her eyes fixed intently on Trick, waiting for something-anything-useful.

Dyson nodded with Bo in agreement and Kenzi gave a shrug as she held her head up in her hands.

Trick picked up an empty glass, wiping it clean with a white cloth, his eyes never leaving the object. "My guess is it's a Valkyrie's keepsake." After placing the glass back onto the shelf behind him, he walked over to the necklace displayed brilliantly on the bar's surface, holding it up for everyone to see. Catching the Dal's dim lighting, the necklace shimmered brilliantly casting rainbow-like glints in their eyes.

"Great. So what does it do?" Bo asked impatiently, not entirely happy with the revelation.

"It doubles as a key portal," Trick answered.

"To where?" Dyson interjected.

"Valhalla."


	4. Caved In

Tamsin awoke to a searing pain that wracked her body, the bruises in her abdomen, the sores around her neck and the raw stinging of her torn flesh. She felt it all over, the pain, though unbearable, was at least a sign that she was still alive.

She had not anticipated for the morning to be like this, only just briefly discovering the brilliant threshold of desensitization, numbness and ecstatic confusion on that eighteenth bottle and then having it all go to hell when the succubus appeared.

Tamsin wanted to curse herself, curse her luck, curse Bo for always being in the picture whenever things tended to go to shit for her. She didn't know why she relented to this endless cycle, of allowing it to happen as if she had no choice in the matter. She could just walk away, leave town, disappear into some dark corner of the world and never look back. But she couldn't. Something was holding her back, keeping her chained, and slowly, much to her dismay, Tamsin began to realize that it wasn't just her sense of duty.

Groaning, she tried to stretch her muscles, pulling herself up but feeling the unsettling constriction in between her wrists. Her face scrunched into a frown, the realization that those bastards had used her own handcuffs on her made it all too embarrassing. She couldn't move much with her arms bound behind her back, and so with all the strength that she could summon, she lifted her torso up using only the muscles in her abdomen.

Her eyes took in the surroundings, the dreariness of the cave, the darkness so tight there wasn't an ounce of light to illuminate the shadows. She could hear the sound of running water nearby, feeling the moisture from the air seeping into her broken skin, magnifying the pain and rawness.

The silence was suddenly pierced by the sound of high heels digging sharply into the ground, the sound of it bouncing off into the walls and shattering into her ears. Tamsin kept her calm, steadying her breathing as she waited-waited for whatever it was to come.

The voice roaring into the cave was husky and feminine, the tone sly and arrogant. "Did you really think you could get away with it?"

Tamsin didn't even need to look to see who it belonged to, her eyes narrowing as she focused on the Morrigan swaying towards her in the distance. "Don't you think you're coming on a little too strong?" the valkyrie called, the smirk tugging at her lips. "The kidnapping, the tying up-I'd really just prefer a date."

Evony's expression turned grim, her nostrils flaring. She was having none of it. "I don't like being played, valkyrie," she said in a low, dangerous voice. "And I certainly don't like giving to charity."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, bracing for typical rambling speeches that usually played out. "Just kill me before I fall asleep and miss it."

The Morrigan gave a small laugh, the amusement now jumping back onto her face. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" she began. " An old valkyrie like you, already past your expiration date." There was a pause as she mulled over some pleasant idea in her head. Finally, squatting down, her eyes leveling with the blonde, she said with emphasis, "Oh honey, you don't have to worry about _that _little thing. If you've already turned your back on Him like you've turned your back on me, there's nowhere you can run on this earth."

At the mention of Him, Tamsin felt an involuntary shudder run through her body, but she shook the weakness away, her eyes turning sharp as she said, "So what are you waiting for?"

Even in the darkness, there was a glint of madness in Evony's eyes. "There's only so many ways to kill someone," she said. "But there are so many more ways to make them suffer."

Tamsin swallowed, her mind suddenly racing. "So this is a step up from torturing animals for you?"

Ignoring the remark, the Morrigan crossed her arms, her expression falling flat again."I just need to know one thing."

"_What?_" The annoyance was palpable in the valkyrie's tone.

"Why did you do it? Why did you cover for her?"

Tamsin smirked, relishing in the woman's curiosity, a curiosity that she would never attempt to satisfy. "You're going to have to say please."

"We really do need to work on your attitude."

"I'll play nice if you let me go."

Ebony straightened up, dusting herself off as she towered over the valkyrie. "Playtime's over."

Knowing her moment was up, Tamsin reached out quickly, summoning her powers, letting the shadows slide over her features as she tried to entrance the Morrigan. Evony immediately froze, the haughty demeanor, the arrogance drying up in an instant as she stared into Tamsin's eyes, waiting to be commanded like a thrall.

"You shouldn't be doing this," Tamsin willed. "You have to let me go."

She could almost feel it working, watching and waiting as Evony began to bend down, her fingers reaching towards the handcuffs, but that moment quickly died when an inhuman squeal tore into the cave, drilling into Tamsin's head like a jackhammer to her skull.

Evony blinked once, then twice, in confusion over why she was squatting by the valkyrie. Without saying a word, she lifted herself up again, the smirk falling into place as she said, "There's my cue to exit." Slowly, backing away she added, "Say goodbye to the Happy Sunshine Gang for me, won't you?"

The high heels clacked again, loudly, before fading off like a distant memory as she disappeared into the path farther out.

The silence settled in once more-the strange sound gone as suddenly as it appeared as Tamsin sat collecting her thoughts. The beating in her chest intensified the longer she sat, the apprehension so sharp and palpable it might cut her then and there, slicing into the false calmness that she had erected for herself.

Tamsin struggled once more against the handcuffs but to no avail, and so thinking better of it, she began to stretch out her arms as much as she could bear, ignoring the protests and groans of her muscles and joints. Gradually, she slid her rear over the cuffs, dragging it along and pushing against the strain in her arms. After sliding past the hump, all that remained was a simple maneuver to pull her legs through.

Finally, with her arms now in front, Tamsin stood up, stepping forward, attempting to retrace the Morrigan's path towards the exit.

She was stopped dead when the high pitched squeal erupted into the cave once more, knocking her backwards as she fell, her skull hitting the ground. Tamsin grabbed her head, trying to squeeze out the maddening sound as her eyes flicked to the creature making its way out of the darkness. Although it was humanoid in appearance, it didn't move like a human. Rather, it seemed to glide along the surface of the floor, every single movement accompanied by a squishy, wet sound. The skin on its four-tentacled head was of a slick, rubbery texture colored over by Death.

Tamsin began to instinctively shrink away, backing into the cave again as she recognized the horror set upon her, the memories that it brought back.

"What the _fuck_?" she muttered, trying to keep her bravado but knowing in her gut that she was in deep, deep shit.


	5. Painful Memories

**A/N:** I updated this due to a passing reminder by a certain someone.

* * *

"There's no way in hell she's in Valhalla!" Bo exclaimed. "There must be a reason why she left this behind." She picked up the necklace again staring at it, almost begging for it to spin or for some sort of magical miracle that might unchain the tightness she felt in her chest. She willed for it with her gaze but it just dangled lifelessly, mocking her.

"It could have just been a coincidence," Dyson said, the creases in his forehead deepening as he observed Bo boring holes into the the necklace with her eyes.

"No!" Bo insisted, her fist grasped tightly around the chain. "I don't know how to explain it, but I can just feel it, Dyson. Tamsin left this for us to find." _For me_, she wanted to say. The unpleasant thoughts of where the valkyrie might be and what might be happening to her threw Bo into a panic when she recalled the showdown from earlier with the Morrigan's thugs.

"There doesn't seem to be much about the necklace, I'm afraid," Trick said as he flipped through his tomes again, the ruffling pages serving as background noise amidst their discussion.

"Come on Trickipedia. Time's a wasting," Kenzi prodded, pointing to the clock for emphasis. "We've got us a Valkubitch to save. Hopefully we can wrap this up before noon so the Kenz can get a cheeseburger and before the wondersnatch over there flips out." She threw out a hand in Bo's general direction, collapsing down into the stool by the bar with a puff of her lips.

"Kenzi, I-" Bo's words were lost in her throat when the door suddenly flew open, the clacking of heels the first sound to make its presence before the satisfied smirk on the Morrigan's face sashayed into view.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite people all in one place." Their eyes all fell towards Evony as she scanned the bar, her nose wrinkling in distaste when her sights focused on the group in its center. The two henchmen by her side planted themselves by the entrance, arms crossed, eyes gazing straight ahead like impassive statues.

"You!" Bo snarled, dashing forward, her thoughts on nothing else but violent retaliation. "What have you done with her?"

"Calm yourself down, succubus, before one of us gets hurt," the Morrigan replied quickly, her eyebrows rising in amusement.

Trick looked up from his tomes, momentarily pausing his frantic research as he addressed their unwelcomed guest with a serious tone, "If you're here to cause trouble, I suggest you leave."

The Morrigan opened her mouth in a false display of shock then settled back into her smug grin. "Such undignified hostility. I can assure you I come in peace."

"That's not what happened this morning in my apartment," Bo retorted.

Dyson pushed away from the bar counter and straightened up, a growl rising in his voice. "Maybe the Ash would like to have a word about this."

"Not a chance, wolf," the Morrigan said, her voice lifting into laughter and then suddenly sharpening in the briefest of moments as she continued coldly, "The Ash has no say in what I do with me and mine."

Bo's eyes glowed a dangerous blue as she inched in menacingly towards Evony. "She's not _yours,_" she said through gritted teeth.

Dyson placed a hand on Bo's shoulder, pulling her back but adding with a firm voice to the other woman, "And she's my partner."

"Ugh," the Morrigan rolled her eyes, pacing to the right. "I knew this little exchange program was a mistake. Though I have to say, it's amusing watching you idiots fight for her without knowing what she _really_ came here to do."

At this, there was a quick silence among them, Bo in a quandary over whether the Morrigan's words were just a mere distraction or a cleverly placed snippet of truth. She shook the idea away as the phantom sensation of Tamsin's lips pressed against hers overtook her completely, the truth of the moment offering more clarity than Evony's attempts at sabotage.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bo asked anyway, if only to settle her curiosity.

The Morrigan smirked, the response of someone who was clearly satisfied with the bait she had just hooked. "Oh, it's not my place to say. Maybe you can ask her if you do manage to see her."

No longer restraining himself, Dyson replied tensely, "If you've done something to her-Did you really think there wouldn't be any backlash? The Morrigan hunting one of her own?"

The haughtiness on the woman's face disappeared deeper into a scowl, her nostrils flaring and her red lips slightly pouting as she said, "I have every right to teach that disobedient valkyrie bitch a lesson."

Silent this entire time, Kenzi finally perked up in the background offering, "A valkyrie who just happens to be working with the Light because of that peace thingy you helped set up. Brilliant fucking plan there, Martha Stewart." The human rolled her eyes, her expression one of complete defiance towards the irritating leader of the Dark Fae.

Evony's attention snapped to Kenzi, her eyes narrowing into slits as she looked her over, almost wishing that she could set the human on fire. "Don't make me come over there and rip out that tongue of yours."

Kenzi glared back, slowly rising from her seat as she inched closer to Trick. "Can't we kick this cray-cray bitch out already?"

Snarling, the Morrigan pressed forward, her body shaking with anger as her eyes zeroed in on the human's throat but not before Bo sidestepped over and blocked off her path.

"Kenzi's right," Bo said slowly. "Say what you have to say and _leave_."

Catching herself in time, Evony fell back, her face suddenly lighting up as she relented, "Fine. I locked the bitch up with an illithid." She let the words sink in, but it was only Trick who stood horrified, his expression wrinkling in disbelief. "I suggest you hurry before it's too late." And with that she turned and waved provocatively, swaying her way through the doorway and letting the door slam with a thunderous shake. "Toodles!"

"Trickster, flip those pages, stat!" Kenzi yelled, jumping to her feet.

But the man didn't seem to hear her as he murmured to himself in shock, "An illithid?"

Bo glanced over in confusion, waiting for her grandfather to expel his knowledge. "Well, what the hell is it?"

Trick quickly broke out of his trance as three pairs of eyes peered at him impatiently. "They-they're mind flayers," he began. "They were largely hunted before the Great War and then slowly eradicated into extinction sometime thereafter."

"What for?" Bo asked, leaning forward with her hands placed firmly on the back of a stool.

Trick shook his head and sighed, his finger now resting on a lengthy paragraph in his tome. "They were self-serving creatures, neither Dark nor Light and so were seen to be a great threat to both factions. It was rumored that their power of telepathic persuasion was so terrible that the minds of their victims would shatter as the illithids fed on the mental anguish locked deep inside their memories."

Kenzi's blue eyes widened in terror as she merely whispered, "Fuck almighty."

Dyson brought a hand up to stroke his chin, remaining silent as he processed the information. Finally, he asked, "If they're extinct, how did the Morrigan manage to find one?"

"It's entirely possible a select few may have survived by laying low this whole time," Trick answered.

"But they're neither Light nor Dark," Bo said. "Why would one be working for the Morrigan?"

"They serve themselves first and foremost. If the feed is especially enticing, they'll offer their alliance to whatever side benefits them the most." Trick paused and then looked at Bo mournfully as he continued. "Valkyries, in particular, undergo many life cycles. They possess all their memories from cycle to cycle, the wars, the deaths... You can imagine what this means."

Bo's face dropped in horror as her mind made the connection, the words caught in her throat, the realization too horrible to accept.

"It's gonna be a fucking buffet." Kenzi uttered the words that neither of them wanted to hear.

* * *

Tamsin was thrown backwards by the psionic pulse that ripped through the air, her head slamming forcefully into the dirt as she briefly closed her eyes to blink away the roaring pain that dominated her mind. She could hear the creature's wet squishes as it approached, the terrifying screech that made her skin crawl as she slowly propped herself back up from the filthy dirt.

_Fucking squid heads_, she cursed, her memories of her last encounter with the illithids rapidly rising to the surface. Her expedition had consisted of five other valkyries as they charged through every cave and tunnel hunting these damned things down. She shuddered at the recollection of that inhuman squeal, the invisible barrier that they'd somehow projected to become immune to her powers. It took the entire effort of every single valkyrie to take down just three illithid, their mind control and telepathic punishment relentless. Tamsin had experienced it firsthand, if only for a few seconds to merely serve as a distraction. But in those brief seconds many lifetimes of scars had paralyzed her, mentally drained her. Those damn things wouldn't die quick enough.

Tamsin knew she did not have the resilience now as she did from before, and, worse yet, her powers were even more feeble-not enough to even knock out a small wave before she passed out, much less inflict a scratch on its fucking head.

Tamsin brought up her hands, bound by handcuffs, and pulled her wrists in opposite directions, one swift yank shattering the chain in between. She quickly jumped up, her hands now free, but unsure in which direction to maneuver. There was only one way out and she would have to go through that fucking _thing_.

It drew closer, its tentacles flapping over the collar of its tattered robe, eyes hungry and desperate, claw-like fingers reaching out. Quickly, it emitted another psionic pulse, stunning her to the ground and before Tamsin could make sense of whether she was still conscious or not, the memories began to claim her.

_It was her first battle, the moment of reckoning as she stood before a battlefield already drenched and contaminated with the stench of blood. Tamsin pulled the sword from her sheathe, raising it with an unsteady hand, the feel of it so familiar in practice but completely foreign in the situation at hand. She stood alone on top of the hill gazing down at the charging Trojan soldiers in the far off distance, their sword and armor reflecting the angry glare of the sun. _

_Slowly but surely, she summoned her powers, casting her doubt across the wave of warriors as they closed in against their enemies. She could feel her suggestion immediately take effect as the fury in the Trojan's sprint faltered into a half-hearted limp across the distance. _

_Tamsin jumped down, the steep fall surely to crush any normal human but was merely a small act of exertion on her part. She caught herself on a roll, blazing forward towards the clamor of blood and gore. The swell of pride in the Trojan warriors was quickly replaced by misplaced purpose and unsettling doubt, their ranks now falling one by one as their army fell to the slaughter._

_Tamsin walked through the madness, displaying her power, an invisible entity swaying the tide of battle. She stepped over bodies, slashed away any stray attacks that flew in her direction, feeling the shadow of Death following closely behind. A Trojan soldier charged forward, suddenly stopping before her, transfixed as if he could see her. It was only a brief second that he paused, but it was long enough for a spear to sink through to his chest from behind, tearing a bloody hole through his torso as his eyes bulged and he gripped the pointed end penetrating him, crumbling to the ground. Tamsin froze, Death whispering to her as she gazed down upon the soldier sputtering for his last breath. He was so young, a face not barely past eighteen with a fire in his eyes that was slowly fading out, dying because of her. _

Tamsin jerked awake, treading water trying to stay conscious but feeling her mind being submerged once more. Her body shook fiercely in the struggle, trying to lift her head up but being knocked down again by another rippling pulse.

_Her hands were stained with blood, the smell of it never washing off as she sank her sword deeply into the gut of the woman before her. The fleeting regret that she felt was quickly washed away by the sense of duty that bound her to these deplorable acts. The woman dropped, her arms sliding against Tamsin's skin as she fell, causing the moment to linger in uncertainty as the woman's young son timidly walked through the door, his mind forever burned by the sight before him. _

_This boy, now a young man, mature and strong, challenged her in the streets, his face gripped by grief and hatred as he charged at her with a sword. Tamsin briefly considered allowing him to strike her down, but before the tip of his sword sank into her stomach she had a change of heart, sidestepping and catching him by the throat, allowing him to wriggle as he saw the remorse in her eyes before she snapped his neck. _

Tamsin's fingers clawed in the dirt as the faces of the dead chased after her, every soul that she took, every mark that she had killed. The feelings of regret, sorrow and self-hate, though small at first, were amplified by each flooding memory pouring into her head.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest, like the deep thrust of a sword as another memory overtook her.

_They went out in glory and battle, still bound in the chains of servitude. It was no different this time for her as she could feel her life cycle coming to a close. Tamsin charged forward with her valkyrie sisters, her powers no longer potent enough to push back the incoming wave of soldiers, her sword now her only true weapon. _

_She slashed at an arm, lopping it off, then spun and swung to the left, cleaving at a neck. She danced through the battle in a frenzied rhythm, the bloodshed urging her on as it drenched her skin and armor. _

_Then the moment came. Her own death. _

_It was terribly quick, over in the blink of an eye, but the pain and disappointment sank deep like the sword now plunged into her chest. Tamsin slowly fell as she gazed at her attacker, his face not unlike the many that she had killed. She tumbled to the dirt as he pulled out the blade, moving on to his next target, causing her to smile bitterly in the realization that it was all coming full circle, that her life was just an endless cycle of Death. _

Tamsin couldn't stop her body from shaking as the tears involuntarily leaked out, her mind now completely invaded by the intensity of unfiltered emotions collected through lifetimes of war. Every single dirty thought, every single unsavory feeling swam to the surface, and as Tamsin felt another stab of pain marking the next sensation of her death, she grabbed her head and began to scream.

* * *

As Dyson laid the map down before them, Bo gazed at it taking note of all the forest region along the outer edge.

"So you're saying these things mostly live in caves?" she asked, casting her eyes back to Trick.

"Yes," her grandfather replied. "And also mostly in regions with high moisture."

"Great," the succubus muttered, still studying the map. "That really clears it up." In her frustration, she laid the necklace back down on the bar's surface, her hands now running along the most suspicious regions of the map.

Kenzi picked up the necklace, at first examining it more for the value of its worth than its significance to the situation. That quickly changed when her face lit up, a possible solution to their predicament at hand, though she'd feel absolutely ridiculous if it didn't work.

The human pushed Bo aside, her body now centered on the map and she began to swing the necklace over the entire forest region.

"Kenzi, what are you doing?" Bo asked as she peeked over her best friend's shoulder, watching the chain dangling from Kenzi's hand like a pendulum.

Trick and Dyson watched the human in curiosity, the amusement of her antics slightly being edged out by some sign of hope.

Kenzi shrugged her shoulders, casually saying, "Just something I saw on T.V. once."

"Are you...scrying?" Trick asked, incredulous. "I don't think-"

He ate his words when the pendant on the chain gravitated towards a point on the map, the pull like a magnet slipping the necklace out of Kenzi's grasp. "Holy shit, it worked!" Kenzi's blue eyes widened in excitement.

Bo stepped over, observing the point where the pendant had adhered to, and she allowed herself to smile for the first time since that morning, her hand resting on Kenzi's shoulder. "Babe, you're a freaking genius."

* * *

I didn't proofread. Now back to studying. Whoo.


	6. Waking Up

**A/N: This is me doing real life things when I should be reading economics. Fun.**

* * *

"Alright!" Kenzi exclaimed, jumping off the bar stool and rushing for the door. "Let's haul ass! It's almost lunchtime."

Trick held up a hand, stopping her midway as he struggled with the words fumbling in his mouth. "Kenzi..." he began. "Maybe you shouldn't go."

The human froze in her tracks, spinning around with a bewildered look. "Why the hell not?"

Bo and Dyson also looked to the older man, waiting for an explanation. Trick glanced at them uneasily before he continued on. "Humans don't have the strength to fend off an illithid attack. If you were to be caught in its spell, you would go crazy instantly."

"Well, that ain't gonna happen," Kenzi replied, the exclusion an unexpected blow. "Bo charges in with her boobs, the wolf pants goes 'rawr' and I slip blondie out the backdoor. It won't get me." When the hesitation still lingered, the human pressed on. "It's a solid plan!"

Finally, Bo broke the tension but her words struck Kenzi with more disappointment than she had anticipated. "Babe, if this _thing_ is even _half_ as crazy as Trick described, I don't think it would be wise to put you in danger."

Kenzi stared at her friend, the shock in her eyes so piercing that Bo had to look away for a brief second. "I'm _going_," the human intoned. "End of."

Not wanting to carry on with the awkwardness, Dyson looked over to Trick and asked, "First, how do we kill it? Let's not go in half-cocked here."

"Physical attacks are the only way," Trick answered. "You have to be quick. You have to swarm it so that it can't concentrate. And whatever you do," he paused, emphasizing his next words. "Do not get caught in the radius of its mind blast."

* * *

The three of them paused outside of the cave's entrance, peering warily into the darkness.

"Is this the right one?" Bo asked, turning the map around in her hands.

"Yes!" Kenzi snatched the object from Bo's hands and examined the area where the necklace had pointed to, taking note of their general direction before making her way towards the cave. "You clearly have no sense of direction."

"So, run by this plan again, Kenzi," Dyson spoke up before the human reached the entrance.

"You two run in and distract the illi-what's-it's-name together. While you keep it busy, I grab the blondie and we vamoose." Kenzi paused and then turned around. "And maybe we can add bit of shanking. Or a lot. I'll let you kids decide on that. Now let's go!"

Bo and Dyson glanced at each other, smiling, before they rushed in behind their human friend, disappearing into the foreboding darkness together.

* * *

The screams were the first thing they heard as they traversed deeper into the depths of the cave, the bloodcurdling, chilling wails that Bo immediately recognized as Tamsin's. Bo suddenly felt the anger tearing through her, the urgency peaking to an unbearable frustration as she dashed forward, doubling her pace against Dyson's. She threw all caution to the wind when her succubus took over, the only thing on her mind being revenge and inflicting untold suffering to that _thing_ that was responsible for this-responsible for the emotions raging through her.

When the claustrophobic path widened out into the mouth of the cave, Bo tore right through, the plan that they had formulated earlier now quickly discarded by her impetuosity.

"Bo!" Dyson called out harshly, watching in dismay as the succubus charged blindly towards the dark monstrosity that was hovering over the valkyrie thrashing on the ground in agony. He turned quickly behind him to address Kenzi, feeling the fear in her smile and said, "Keep your distance. Don't do anything stupid." Then, he ran off after Bo, his natural protective instincts kicking in.

The powerful blast sweeping out from the creatures stunned them senseless as Kenzi watched in horror, witnessing both Dyson and Bo being knocked to the ground.

Kenzi stared ahead at the source of this destruction, eyes widening as they fixed on the dark robed figure that started to move in her direction. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before, the eyes looking at her like two bulging dirty pearls, the tentacles from its head slithering and billowing at every sudden turn.

Slowly, Kenzi inched her way around the perimeter of the cave, pressing herself so close against it as she moved towards Tamsin that she could feel the cold, hard stones from the wall jutting into her back.

"Guys?" Kenzi whispered gingerly when she saw Bo and Dyson begin to stir. Their collective groan was the only response as the creature snapped its head towards the small human, slowly approaching with every wet sound it made.

Kenzi's heart began to race when she saw its eyes fixed on her and, giving in to the fear, she began to move back towards the mouth of the cave again, doing anything to distance herself as she rounded to the other side.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she yelled to the bodies on the ground. "Evil squid face coming right at me!" Kenzi thought about running in circles around the cave, running until the damn thing would get exhausted and give up. It would usually work in most other situations, but then again she'd never been chased by something with tentacles before.

She cursed herself for being so adamant in joining this _not-so-fun_ shituation. With her eyes warily watching the creature, she quickened her pace, nearly stumbling on her own feet as she could feel it closing in, the dread washing over her like a cold sweat.

Kenzi was about to open her mouth and scream-the kind of embarrassing scream that they only made in movies-when clawed arms gripped the creature from behind and pulled it back. Dyson snarled, tossing it away from her as he charged at it again, his eyes wild and his teeth sharp with retaliation.

Kenzi quickly took the moment to sprint over to Bo, lifting the succubus up as she groaned and fluttered her eyes open.

"Ow." Bo said, sitting up and reaching for her knife.

"That's what happens when you don't follow the plan," Kenzi said simply, gazing at her friend in relief.

Bo rolled her eyes as Kenzi helped her up, their attention suddenly ripped towards Dyson as he howled in pain, the creature stunning him to the ground and hovering over him, ready to feed.

"Shit. Dyson!" Bo cried as she readied herself into a stance, throwing her right arm back, charging the knife, and launching it with all the strength she could muster. The blade tore through the air like a bullet, sailing fast towards the back of the creature's head.

Kenzi and Bo watched on in anticipation, their hearts lifting as the knife continued on its trajectory, any minute now sinking deep into the creature's skull. Immediately, their faces dropped when the unthinkable happened as another invisible pulse sent the blade flying backwards towards them, careening straight for Bo's chest, causing them to hastily drop to the ground to narrowly avoid the succubus's impalement.

"Fuck!" Kenzi yelled, holding Bo's terrified gaze.

Lifting herself up, Bo said, "Time for plan B."

"And what would that be?"

Bo's brown eyes dissolved into the blue glow of her succubus taking over. "Go Chuck Norris on it." She started to charge off then froze in place, turning abruptly as she looked at Kenzi, her eyes filled with concern. "Take care of Tamsin, will you, babe?" The human gave a firm nod, watching as her best friend rushed towards the creature, slamming a leg into its back and tearing it away from Dyson.

Quickly focusing on the task at hand, Kenzi shifted her attention from the fray before her and rushed towards the crumbled blonde form in the far end of the cave. When Kenzi approached closer, peering down at the valkyrie from above, she wasn't sure if it was even the same Tamsin they had all recognized. Though not unconscious, the figure before her was an unsightly mess, her eyes red-rimmed, her face streaked with tears stained by the dirt, her lips muttering something over and over again.

"T-Tamsin?" Kenzi asked gingerly, fearing that if she raised her voice any louder the valkyrie would completely dissolve before her.

"I'm sorry..." Tamsin murmured. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." The valkyrie's face was lined with agony, her brows scrunching so intensely that her emotions seemed palpable to the touch.

Kenzi bent low, squatting by the blonde's side, her hands pressing lightly on either side of the valkyrie's shoulders, wanting to shake her but deciding against it. Instead, Kenzi called quietly again. "Blondie, it's me, the annoying human pet." But there was no discernible response.

The mutterings continued as Tamsin stirred, turning over. "I love you."

"What?! " Kenzi nearly jumped backwards.

"It hurts me so much to love you." The valkyrie looked straight at Kenzi or, rather, straight through her, the tears streaming as she offered a sad smile, lifting her head.

"Right..." Kenzi began slowly. "I know you're not talking about me, blondie."

Tamsin gave no acknowledgment of her, as if trapped in her own little nightmare, her head dropping down to the dirt again as she stirred back and forth.

It was another scream that tore Kenzi away, looking over in horror as Bo grabbed her head and fell slowly by the creature's feet. Kenzi's eyes quickly flicked to Dyson for some hope, but her heart dropped when she saw him lying motionless on the ground beside Bo.

The thudding intensifying in her chest, Kenzi looked back to Tamsin, still dazed and lost in whatever mental construct that the fucking squid head had trapped her in.

"Wake up," Kenzi beckoned, quietly at first. When her words hit a brick wall, she pressed on with more urgency. "Wake the fuck up, Tamsin!" She gripped the blonde desperately by the collars. "Bo needs you!"

As Bo's screams persisted, Kenzi cursed, giving up on the valkyrie as her gaze fell to the knife lying a few feet to her right. She scrambled over on her hands and feet, ignoring the roughness of the craggily ground, her hands reaching out to grip the handle. "Right," she said, steadying herself as she stood up. "Make this human save all of yo' asses, why don't you?"

After some mental preparation, Kenzi broke into a sprint, charging at the creature with the knife raised high. When it felt her approaching, it dropped Bo to the ground, the succubus whimpering as she fell. Kenzi swiped at the creature, catching it on the shoulder and grinning with satisfaction as it squealed in pain. She took another step forward, ready to launch another strike when the creature lashed out with its claw-like fingers, wrapping tightly around her neck and reeling her in towards its monstrous face, the knife in her hands clattering loudly to the ground.

Kenzi promptly closed her eyes, squeezing her lids shut, hoping to blink it out of existence. She saw no evil, but she could certainly feel it-feel it in the rubbery grip around her neck and the stale air pressing against her cheek as it breathed. Her chest felt like it was ready to burst, the fear so suffocating that it was seeping into her lungs, constricting her breathing.

Slowly she felt a sharp pain in her temples, the feel of it like tiny needles probing their way in. Kenzi's mouth dropped open, the rumblings of a scream nearly imminent as the pain intensified when suddenly the creature went slack. It wailed in agony, releasing its hold on her as she stumbled backwards, her ass hitting the solid ground, eyes searching for the source of the creature's pain.

Tamsin lunged at it from behind, hands gripping the knife that Kenzi had dropped as she sank the blade deep into the creature's neck. "Fuck you!" she screamed, stabbing into it with unrelenting fury. "Fuck you!" She brought the blade down again and again and again, piercing the creature into a bloody mess as she was consumed by the madness.

"Tamsin!" Kenzi cried, watching the horrifying sight before her and wanting to snap the valkyrie out of it. "Tamsin!" The blonde finally ceased her violence, looking up, tormented green eyes gazing directly into Kenzi's. "Tamsin, it's okay."

* * *

Tamsin snapped her eyes open, the unfamiliar softness of the mattress beneath her causing a slight panic as she lifted her head, trying to pull herself up. Her eyes darted around the room, noticing the bathtub in the room in front of her and the busy fabric wrapped around the four columns of the bed she was lying in. This was Bo's room. Why the hell was she here?

As if on cue, light footsteps rounded the corner as the succubus strode into view, her face lighting up when she saw Tamsin watching her.

"You're awake."

"That's twice I've woken up here today," Tamsin said, groaning as she sat up, her back now resting against the headboard.

Bo gave a small smile. "You passed out after stabbing that thing to death."

"Can't be too careful," the valkyrie replied with a slight shrug.

Bo kept her gaze on the blonde as she inched towards the bed, sitting by the edge. "You should stay here and rest, Tamsin."

"No," the blonde said abruptly, sliding out of the bed and rising. "What I need to do is go back to the Dal and get my damn truck."

"You are in no condition to be going back there," Bo immediately objected.

"Well," Tamsin began hesitantly, "Where else am I supposed to go, sweet cheeks?"

"You can stay here or I can drive you home." Bo also rose to her feet, approaching the blonde who was close to making her way out of the room, frustrated at her stubbornness among other things.

"Dude, I live in my truck."

"That's-"

"Sad? Pathetic?" Tamsin crossed her arms with a scoff. "Whatever, succubus. It makes for an easy escape."

"That's not what I meant!" Bo protested, her hands reaching out to pull Tamsin back in.

The valkyrie threw her arms up, shoving Bo away. "Just...don't, okay?" Her brows were scrunched, her lips a thin line. "I don't want anything from you."

Bo breathed deeply, her hands dropping to her side, the silence settling in as Tamsin stood motionless avoiding her gaze. They were more comfortable, it seemed, in the stillness of the air and the silence around them than the actual partaking of words with one another.

Finally, Bo stirred, her thoughts racing as she made the attempt to brush a subject that hopefully might open the valkyrie up. "Tamsin," she started. "I felt it too-what that thing did to you." Her brown eyes, now slightly shimmering with tears desperately sought for the valkyrie's gaze. "I felt everything from all of my feeds..."

Tamsin snapped her attention towards Bo, her eyes softening for just the briefest of seconds before they fell cold and she said, "At least you have a nice human doctor to go crying to."

The response was like a kick into her chest as Bo's expression dropped and she took a step back. Tamsin headed for the stairs, but before descending the first step she turned around, her eyes fixed on Bo. "For the record," she began, "I wasn't completely drunk off my ass when I was on that lumpy couch of yours."


	7. Closer

**A/N:** I struggled so much with the dialogue in this chapter. Words. Meh. They never come out right. Thanks to all the kind peeps who gave feedback in the last few chapters. You guys made my day. :)

* * *

It wasn't a particularly good day for the Morrigan who had just recently stabbed her manicurist for cutting too deeply into her cuticles, causing her discomfort and ruining her mood for the entirety of the morning. Now, with news of the illithid's body found punctured like swiss cheese in the depths of the cave without the head of a certain succuslut or valkyrie to make up for it, Evony was ready to blow a gasket, flay her entire security detail, and string them up for incompetence.

Sulking in the confines of her boudoir, the Morrigan's eyes narrowed when the door creaked open and the fiery mane of Leela, her fire fae bounty hunter, peeked through, her head low and eyes fixed to the floor as she approached.

"You said it could kill all three of them easily." Evony spat out the words, her mouth chewing every syllable as it rolled off her tongue. She wasn't pleased. _No_-pleased would be the enjoyment of chopping off the hands and feet of a human and feeding the amputated limbs to his dog; she reserved that thought for the human bitch always sniveling by the succubus's side. In this instance she was quite _displeased_-disheartened, even, if she ever found it in herself to believe she had a heart.

While trying to hide from the Morrigan's glare, Leela replied, "There were a few other factors. I was mistaken."

"I don't pay you for your failures or your excuses," Evony snarled, her body rising out of anger. "That illithid cost me dearly."

Leela was wringing her hands nervously, twisting the rings around her fingers in an anxious manner as she offered her feeble explanation. "The human's interference might have changed the situation."

"Human?" Evony's eyebrows shot up. "They let her come?"

"They left together."

"Well." An ironic smile tugged at the Morrigan's lips. "This is about as fun as cancer. If I can't get rid of the succuslut, there's no touching her."

"If you'll allow me to try again..." Leela finally looked up, her face desperate as she held onto a swallow before letting it down her throat.

"I won't be needing your services anymore." Evony was through, her lips now curling into a cruel smile. "I can come up with something else." She watched as the fire fae shifted uncomfortably, her complexion suddenly paling, knowing that it was the end for her.

* * *

Tamsin stared intently at the vodka bottle in her hands, her fingers closed so tightly around its neck that she could feel it beginning to crack, her skin turning white as she tightened her grip. A swarthy face, brown eyes, dark hair, a crooked nose, and a mole on the right cheek-she shook the ghostly image away as she downed the remaining liquid from her tenth bottle, the sensation burning down her throat like a wildfire flaying her from the inside.

The door to the Dal swung open as a commotion swept in prompting Tamsin to glance over, surveying the succubus and her human doctor walking arm in arm and then splitting off as Bo headed for the bar. Just as Bo's smile faltered when she set her sights on the valkyrie, Tamsin looked away, calling Trick for another bottle as she shoved her empty one to the side.

"Back to your old ways again?" Bo's voice wafted towards her, the light footsteps carrying her to the valkyrie's side.

Tamsin smiled. "Old habits die hard."

Bo gave a nod to Dyson, his face full of concentration as he sank an eight-ball in the corner pocket. "I almost expected you to be kicking Dyson's ass over there."

Tamsin turned her body around, observing the wolf as he celebrated the win from his mug of beer before she settled her gaze on Bo. "Not today, succubus." With only the silence from Bo's quiet observation as a response, Tamsin cleared her throat, wanting to push the awkwardness aside as she continued. "And what about you? I know for sure you didn't come here just to talk to me." She finished it off with a self-deprecating laugh.

"I'm grabbing the drinks." Bo gave a small smile, tilting her head as her eyes briefly flicked to the doctor sitting in the far back. "They just published one of Lauren's research in some medical journal, so I dragged her out for a celebration."

Tamsin's eyebrows flattened, her expression turning hard. "Cause that's exactly what you should be doing instead of-oh, I don't know-training for that Dawning of yours."

"It's still going," Bo replied defensively.

"Right," the valkyrie rolled her eyes, taking a swig from her vodka bottle. "When you're done chasing crickets, let me know."

"Hey, that cricket thing saved our asses back in Brazenwood," Bo shot back. "Besides, what do you want me to do? I can't just abandon my girlfriend."

"Why the hell not? You did it before." Tamsin paused, noting the uncertainty in Bo's eyes. "And if she were perfectly understanding, I'm sure she'll totally forgive you for not wanting to turn feral, crawling on all fours and eating people on a whim. Like you said, succubus, it's _your_ life."

"And she's in it." Bo crossed her arms impatiently, her eyes snapping to the vodka bottle as Tamsin brought it to her mouth again.

"Aw, that's so sweet," the valkyrie laughed ironically. "I might even get diabetes."

"Honey, did you order the drinks yet?" The both of them froze in unison as their glances simultaneously fell to Lauren approaching from behind, her gaze focusing on Tamsin with a slight frown before shifting back to Bo.

Bo forced a smile. "Yeah! I'll bring them over when Trick's done."

Lauren continued to watch her girlfriend curiously, her eyes flicking back and forth between Bo and the valkyrie before she spoke. "Well, if there's nothing else why don't you join me in the back?"

Looking at the doctor, Tamsin smiled with false sincerity. "Don't let me go ruining your moment now." She slid off the barstool, her hand wrapping securely around the vodka bottle as she swayed towards Dyson, calling out "D-man!" just as he readied his cue.

Bo watched the valkyrie go, feeling her heart sinking a little until Lauren placed a warm hand on her arm and guided her back towards the table.

"What's on your mind?" Lauren asked as they sat down.

"Nothing," Bo quickly replied. Then with a slight hesitation, she finally admitted, "I just wanted to see how Tamsin was doing. I mean, I've talked to Dyson. He still says he's getting some of the memories when he sleeps, and so am I. And we weren't even under for as long as she was..."

Lauren quickly glanced over to the valkyrie sitting down by the pool table, a thin smile on her lips as she spectated over Dyson's game with another swig of her vodka. "I think she'll pull through," the doctor said simply, shifting her attention back to Bo. She placed a hand over Bo's, smiling softly as she added, "We're not supposed to be thinking too hard tonight. It's a celebration, remember?"

Bo sighed heavily, still dismayed, but she temporarily pushed her thoughts away and willed herself to smile back at Lauren. "You're right."

The doctor leaned in for a kiss, and Bo gave herself to the moment, feeling Lauren's soft lips as they pressed against hers. The doctor's eyes were closed, her hands trailing up and down Bo's arms as she tried to pull the succubus closer. But Bo was still wide awake, her eyes warily glancing around the room, unable to settle with a thought festering in the back of her mind-unable to erase the uneasiness deep in her gut and the tightness in her chest whenever she looked at Tamsin.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the valkyrie pick herself up from the chair and stumble into the back corridor towards the bathroom, slamming into the edge of a table and catching herself on the bar counter as she walked. Bo watched sadly, feeling every single fiber of her being wanting to gravitate to wherever Tamsin went. She instinctively felt her body breaking away from Lauren, away from the kiss, surprising the doctor as she stood up abruptly, mumbling, "I think our drinks are ready. I'll go get them," before she rushed off, her pace quickening with urgency as she stalked after the valkyrie into the bathroom.

Tamsin was gripping the edges of the sink with both hands, staring intently into the mirror in front of her, brows screwed in frustration as she studied her reflection with a hint of self-loathing. Bo closed the door behind her and cleared her throat, startling the valkyrie as she straightened herself up, regaining her composure. Tamsin immediately threw on a smile, the facade now more painfully obvious in the muted atmosphere of the bathroom.

"You sure know how to sneak up on a girl," Tamsin said.

"Sorry," Bo apologized. "I didn't know you valkyries startled that easily."

"Well," Tamsin replied in a playful voice, "tell anyone about that and I might have to kill you."

Bo gave a small laugh, closing the distance between them as she studied the blonde's face. "I-I never got to ask," she began when she saw Tamsin shrinking away from her. "How are you holding up?" Bo's eyes softened as she held the valkyrie's gaze, feeling all the pain project from those green eyes.

Tamsin blinked away the connection as she turned her face, the emotions suddenly masked over; she wouldn't let up. "Dude, I'm too fucking drunk to even tell, really," she laughed.

"Okay, why is it that you're always drinking into oblivion every time that I see you?" Bo asked irritatedly.

The corners of the valkyrie's lips curled into a smirk. "Wouldn't _you _like to know?"

"Maybe I would-if you were ever sober enough to tell me"

"That's gonna be a long time from now." The valkyrie chuckled, the smile still playing on her lips as she swayed unsteadily. "Now are you gonna pee, or what?"

"That's not what I came here for," Bo replied, looking down as she gathered her thoughts. "There were some things I wanted to ask you…"

"Is this a succubus thing?" Tamsin asked with one eyebrow raised. "Ambushing people in the bathroom when they're drunk?"

"Well, it's the only time you're ever honest."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Well, ain't that grand?"

Bo took the noncommittal response as a sign of surrender, her mind now focusing on the set of questions she wanted to ask. "Why did the Morrigan go after you? What did you do to piss her off, Tamsin?"

"She's just a bored old bitch," the valkyrie dismissed, shifting her weight onto her right leg.

"She went through all that trouble to kidnap you and then she goes to the Dal to tell us what she did? It doesn't make any sense."

Tamsin sighed, averting her gaze as she turned her body sideways. "Because it's not just me she's after."

"So we're back to this again?" Bo scoffed, her annoyance rising at the unpleasant thought of the Morrigan coming after her for the umpteenth time. "You would think she'd given up by now."

Tamsin responded with a crooked smile, leaning against the sink. "Not a chance in hell. Not after I killed him, succulette." She suddenly froze, closing her eyes in frustration, regretting the words as they escaped her lips.

Bo latched on quickly, her eyes narrowing as she watched Tamsin silently curse herself. "What are you talking about?" Bo asked. "Killed who?" When the valkyrie maintained her silence, Bo stepped closer, her hands grasping both sides of the blonde's shoulders as she beckoned for an answer. "What did you do, Tamsin?"

Sighing, the valkyrie broke away, turning towards the mirror, arms propping herself up on the edges of the sink, her eyes low, staring into the sinkhole-the spiraling disaster that was her life. "The dark fae in a coma," Tamsin finally said after wrestling with the thought in her head.

"What?!" Bo sidestepped over, her head tilting as she searched for the valkyrie's elusive gaze. "What the hell for?"

Tamsin looked up angrily, her eyes burning into Bo's and her body shaking with justification. "He ID'd you! What was I supposed to do?"

"I thought you _wanted _me locked up!"

"That's-"

"What?" Bo demanded, pushing against Tamsin's shoulder to force her attention. "You suddenly had a change of heart?"

"Yes!" Tamsin yelled, her expression pained as if the admission took everything she had. She looked away again, straightening up as she took a deep breath, adding in almost a whisper, "Was it that obvious?"

"Well, no." Bo simmered down, her voice softening as she said, "It's hard to tell with you."

The valkyrie stewed in her silence, shifting awkwardly as if she wanted to leave, but Bo closed her off, stepping closer. She placed a hand over Tamsin's chest, feeling the pounding of the valkyrie's heart beneath her fingertips, the slow exhale escaping from her lips. Tamsin watched her closely, her green eyes locked with Bo's as she was being pushed up against the edge of the sink. Tilting her head, Bo slowly started to lean in, her mouth just hovering slightly over the valkyrie's. It was the unleashing of carnal desires, all teeth and tongue as their lips clashed, fingertips digging into warm, soft skin, the heat slicking over them as it flushed between their two bodies. Bo kissed her hungrily, feeling no resistance as Tamsin tore down her walls, her hands pressing so urgently on Bo's shoulders as they reeled her in-into that spiraling green gaze, that delicious hot aura igniting the both of them.

Bo pushed herself up against the blonde's height, merging her entire body into the kiss while Tamsin's frenzied fingertips gliding over every surface of her skin left eruptions of arousal funneling into her core. Bo shuddered, her heart beating so wildly that she wished that she could just tear it out to cease the distraction. She didn't want to be bothered with anything but Tamsin, her warm breath seeping into Bo's skin, the trail of wet kisses that she laid along Bo's jaw and neck, marking her territory wherever she touched. It was Tamsin all over her in that moment, claiming the succubus for her own and it was enough-it was perfect.

Bo felt the valkyrie's hands grasping her face, bringing her closer yet, their bodies pressing so tightly against each other. The succubus's hands slid down to the hem of Tamsin's shirt, rolling it up and feeling her palms glide along all those taut muscles along the valkyrie's abdomen, inducing a shiver from the blonde as she broke from the fervent kisses and murmured, "That tickles."

Bo smiled in response, diving her lips back into Tamsin's, her curious hands running along the valkyrie's back, delighting in the soft, smooth skin as she tangled with the blonde's bra.

"Bo, are you...in here?" Lauren froze at the doorway just as Bo and Tamsin abruptly broke away, adjusting themselves and turning their attention to her with the guilt plastered all over their faces like a bright neon. Lauren's eyes widened as she silently watched them, taking in every twitch and nervous glance, their reaction further solidifying the aching suspicion that she had carried in her heart since the very moment she and Bo walked into the Dal. "Well, it looks like one of us is celebrating...and it's not me."

"Lauren..."

"I don't want to hear it, Bo."

"Doc, she was just hungry for a snack, that's all." Lauren's eyes snapped towards that indignant curl on the valkyrie's lips, the provocative expression that seemed to mock her. With the anger propelling her forward, Lauren strode over towards Tamsin, pushing Bo aside when she tried to reach out. Lauren held her gaze with those green eyes, feeling the fury engulfing her from the inside out as she struck her hand across the valkyrie's cheek in one swift movement.

The slap sent Tamsin's face snapping to the side, her jaws clenching as her fists tightened, attempting to trap all of the retaliation inside as she glanced over to Bo's horrified expression. The valkyrie let out a slow breath, clasping to all the control she had to not throw Lauren across the room. Slowly, she turned her face to look back at the doctor, her eyes narrowing with anger.

"Anything else you wanna say?" Tamsin spoke through gritted teeth.

Lauren wouldn't dignify her with an answer as she quickly turned on her heels and stomped out, the emotions trailing after her as the door slammed shut. Bo quickly stirred, her hand reaching out to caress Tamsin's cheek, feeling crushed as the blonde shrugged her away.

"This was a mistake," Tamsin said, swallowing hard.

"No," Bo replied firmly. "It wasn't for me and it wasn't for you."

"How do you know?" Those green eyes glared at her, demanding for an acceptable explanation.

"Nobody kisses like you do and acts like she doesn't feel anything."

Tamsin kept silent, resigning herself to the fact before she finally said, "Just sort out your shit before you come looking for me again. I don't like being in the middle of this sandwich." She shouldered her way past Bo, slamming the door for the second time as Bo fell back against the wall, her thoughts racing, her heart feeling like it had been squeezed dry.

* * *

The Morrigan smiled, setting down her drink beside a peculiar black box when the human doctor dropped into the seat in front of her, the car door to the limo closing urgently as Lauren composed herself.

"So glad of you to join me," Evony said.

"You didn't give me much of a choice," Lauren replied, rubbing at the soreness on her wrists. "You've got some very persuasive friends.

The corners of the Morrigan's lips curled dangerously, her eyes still watching the doctor. "I come bearing a gift," she said gesturing towards the black box by her hand as she raised the drink to her lips.

"I don't want it."

"But you haven't even heard my offer yet."

Lauren blinked, expressionless. "There's nothing that I could possibly want from you."

Evony swirled the glass in her hands before setting it down again, her fingers now wrapped around the black box as she brought it to her lap. "You want Bo to be alive don't you?"

Lauren's eyes hardened as she felt herself leaning forward slightly. "Is this another one of your threats?

"No, my dear," The Morrigan laughed. "Just think of it as a simple transaction between two mutually interested parties."

"What do you want?" the doctor said, her voice now weary.

"A little birdie told me that your succubus is going to face her Dawning soon," Evony began as she lifted up the the lock on the black box, hearing a click as the mechanism released. "For a baby fae like her, this is unprecedented."

"She's been training hard for it," Lauren said. "She'll pass it-I know it."

The Morrigan's eyes flicked from the box back to Lauren, the amusement practically dancing in her pupils. "You don't actually think it's going to be a cakewalk, do you? Your succubus hasn't even had centuries of experience to pull from."

The doctor leaned back into the seat, crossing her arms. "Why are you suddenly so interested in this?"

"Because..." Evony flipped the lid of the box open, lifting out a small syringe as she held it up for Lauren to see. "I'm willing to give this to you. In exchange, you're going to help me with a little housecleaning problem."

Lauren stared at the object in the Morrigan's hands, the syringe itself a familiar instrument in her career, but the liquid content was completely unknown to her. "What is it?"

Evony smirked. "It's a special concoction mixed by a druid. It'll make her feeds more potent-give her longer staying power when she's in the temple." She held it out for Lauren to take.

The doctor reached over to secure the syringe in her hands. She examined it carefully, running it over in her fingers. "And how can I even trust that this won't kill her?"

"Because you're obviously going to inject it in her before the Dawning, and I'd need for her to be alive to do what I expect."

Still uneasy, Lauren tucked the object away in her coat pocket, her eyes now fixed back to the Morrigan. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to make sure that the valkyrie is chosen as the Hand to assist Bo in the Dawning."

"The Hand?"

"Make it happen, doctor," Evony said, her voice turning cold, signaling the finality of the conversation.

"And if I refuse?" Lauren asked.

"I don't think that needs to be spelled out for you."


	8. Home

**A/N**: It's so weird switching from Drunk!Tamsin to this. This chapter is more Tamsin-centric because I rewatched the bathtub scene and my feels are off the charts. Sigh. I need help.

* * *

The alarm fished her out of the water—back to consciousness and reality. Tamsin jerked awake, wincing at the shrill sound shrieking from the dashboard of her truck. She twisted her body awkwardly to reach for it, feeling the cramps and soreness in her legs greeting her the minute she stretched them out. She groaned, recalling the twenty or so bottles of vodka she had emptied into her liver, feeling its effects throughout the night as she blackened out and rolled into a disturbing sleep.

Frustrated, she stabbed at the phone with her index finger, killing the sound. She settled into the uneasy loneliness as the silence filled the air again. The deafening stillness gave way to an all-too-familiar pain that pushed from behind her eyes, slowly propagating to the throbbing in her temples. Ignoring it the best she could, Tamsin glanced out the passenger window, noting the abandoned overpass that she had parked beneath for the entirety of the night.

She thought about a lot of things. But mostly about Bo. _That fucking succubus_, she cursed to herself. She hated the way those brown eyes looked at her, always brimming with expectations—a dangling hope that Tamsin would keep cutting down. She didn't want it; she didn't want to be burdened with it. If she gave in just a little, it'd be the end.

Ever since Brazenwood, she'd been driven by the need for a quick and dirty fix to her situational crisis. The rain of tarot cards had claimed their mark with much dramatic emphasis and, since then, alcohol had been the only reliable yet ineffective treatment to shrug off the inevitable shitstorm.

She knew she couldn't shield herself forever from the careening dilemma ready to punch her in the gut. There was no escape. Her duties were clear. And if she wavered in any way, Bo would be the death of her.

* * *

The sun was barely peeking out from over the horizon at 5 A.M. as the traces of darkness still clung to the sky. After several stops and turns, the gym fell into view. Tamsin perfected a parallel park and slid the truck to a stop by the sidewalk, climbing out and grabbing her duffle bag.

The gym reeked of sweat and stale air the minute she walked in, the smell slapping her in the face as she headed to the punching bag. There were catcalls from the surrounding steroid-infused assholes leering after her, but she gave them the finger and continued her stride. Dropping the duffle bag to the side, she rounded the swinging object, stretching out her muscles before unleashing her fury onto it, foregoing the gloves and the wraps, feeling just bare skin scraping against the leather and vinyl material of the bag. After several thunderous punches, she could feel her knuckles blistering, her flesh tearing as it began to sting and burn. Tamsin shrugged it off, the pain urging her on as everything else faded away.

Her body stiffened when large, callused hands slid along her shoulders, gripping them hard. Tamsin ceased her punching, craning her neck to glance at the hulking monstrosity standing behind her—tall, dark, and revolting, the muscles on him squeezing the veins out against his spray-tanned skin. "Hey, honey," he said with a smugness that she wanted to wipe off. "You've been working that bag pretty hard. Why don't you take a break and grab some drinks with me and the guys?"

"Fuck off, asshole." Turning around, she smacked his hand away, every cell in her body wanting to shake away the disgust.

"You've got quite a mouth on you." His lips curled into an ugly sneer as his eyes narrowed, his pals looking on curiously from the weight bench.

Tamsin smirked. "I've also got quite an attitude and it's ready to rip that slimy little tongue out, blue balls."

"Somebody needs to teach this bitch a lesson." They all hollered in unison as she took note of five beefy muscle heads quickly surrounding her.

"Well," Tamsin began, her eyes darting from face to face. "That can be arranged." She sank her fist into the meathead in front of her, feeling the satisfying crack of his nose beneath her knuckles. He staggered backwards, howling in pain as he covered his face. A sharp jab to her right side made her stumble, and, twisting, she threw a punch in the general direction of the sneaky asshole, catching air as he dodged and swept her to the ground with a quick leg.

The back of her skull hit the hardwood floors, the pain shooting through her temples and dispersing down her spine as Tamsin groaned, briefly slamming her eyes shut to dull the sensation. Before she could pick herself up again, a kick slammed into her ribs, causing her to double over on the ground, gasping for air. They began to dive into her with stomps and kicks, shouting obscenities and insults.

For whatever reason, she lay there, enjoying the pain more and more. She wasn't a stranger to it, and the more it escalated, the cloudier her mind got. It wasn't better than alcohol (she'd already drank her last bottle the night before), but it would have to do.

"Shit, I think she's dead." The attacks immediately ceased when she felt them circling out, murmuring in panicked voices.

Her cough frightened them as she groggily lifted herself up by the elbows. "What's the matter, guys?" she croaked weakly. "Had enough?"

She resurrected herself, holding her ribs as she stumbled over, scaring them shitless. The blood pooled in her mouth, dribbling out when she spoke. Her face wasn't a pretty sight any longer-she could already feel it swelling, but she didn't fucking care. It was one more thing to keep her mind off that _other_ thing.

Tamsin limped forward, her eyes fixed on the meathead with the broken nose. He held up his hands when she inched closer. "Look, honey. We got a little carried away—"

She knocked him out cold with an uppercut. "Don't call me that," she said through gritted teeth, glancing around at his other friends. Faces dropping in shock, they reluctantly charged in one by one, avenging the fallen meathead. This time she didn't hold back, dodging and sidestepping in a flurry as she landed bone crushing blows into their faces, chests and whatever else she made contact with. Her retaliation was swift, and before she could blink , there were five bodies sprawled on the ground around her, contorted and unconscious. Spitting out the blood from her mouth, she picked up her duffle bag, hobbling towards the exit. "Thanks for the workout."

* * *

Bo stepped through the doorway into Lauren's kitchen, the familiarity of it like the scent of a lover on a forgotten T-shirt tucked away at the bottom of a drawer. It had been days since they had spoken, but it could have easily been years, the distance between them now seemingly impossible to breach.

Lauren glanced up from her desk, a tight smile on her lips when she saw Bo walk in. "I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad you called," Bo replied, though the response felt automatic and nowhere near genuine once it escaped her lips. "I wasn't sure you wanted to speak so soon yet."

Lauren sighed, closing the book that she was reading as she stood up, crossing the room towards her. "Look, Bo, we should put all of that aside for now. What's important now is to help you pass the Dawning."

"Of course," Bo said. "I never wanted us to be strangers about this. I still love you, Lauren."

"In what way, Bo?"

The succubus fell silent, the words trapped in her throat because she wasn't sure if she had the right answer the doctor was looking for. _It's not the same way as before_, Bo wanted to say, but didn't.

The doctor noted her hesitation and decided to brush past it. "It doesn't matter," Lauren smiled. "I know you're confused." She looked directly at Bo as she said this as if she were searching for some sort of confirmation. When Bo averted her gaze, Lauren ignored the subject, walking to the fridge and opening it to retrieve a syringe. "Let's get your injection out of the way first. How have your urges been lately?"

"Fine. I'm—" Bo stopped herself, deciding that there was no use in lying. "Actually, I'm not fine. I feel like I've been needing more just to sustain myself." When Lauren approached with the syringe, Bo instinctively lifted herself onto the island counter and pulled the hem of her shirt up. The sting of the needle startled her every single time, but she fell back into the familiar sensation when Lauren injected the solution into her system and the cold rush flowed through to her veins.

"Have you been feeding?"

"I—I've been so busy with the training these days. Stella tried to shove her model buffet at me, but—no—I couldn't do it."

Lauren retracted the needle, tossing the empty syringe into a nearby trashcan. "What about that little 'snack' with Tamsin?"

The question came as sudden as the sharp breath that Bo drew. She didn't expect that Lauren would approach the subject so soon and so casually. "I won't lie to you," Bo began. "Tamsin can sustain me for days. Her chi is so...different."

"Different how?" The doctor arched her eyebrows, watching the succubus patiently as she collected her thoughts.

"I can't explain it. It's not like anything I've ever tasted before..." Bo suddenly felt awkward, the idea of discussing this with Lauren so inappropriate, like it was betraying something sacred. Hoping the doctor wouldn't pry any further, she grasped onto a more neutral topic, her eyes glancing tentatively over to Lauren before she spoke. "So I was flipping through one of Trick's old tomes and it mentioned something about a Hand for the Dawning. Do you know anything about it?"

"Not really," Lauren replied quickly. "Why didn't you ask Trick?"

"I tried, but he wouldn't say much," Bo said, irritated. "The passages didn't mention anything actually useful, and no one wants to tell me anything." Bo felt the frustration nipping at her as she continued. "It pisses me off, Lauren. They're trying so hard to protect me, but they don't see that it's making it worse. To tell you the truth, the only person who's ever been straight up honest with me about the Dawning was—" Bo trailed off, suddenly catching herself.

"Was who?"

"Nevermind." She didn't want to go there—not right now. "Forget about it." Quietly, Bo jumped off the counter, facing Lauren as she offered a sincere smile. "Thank you. For everything."

The moisture shielded the doctor's eyes for a brief second before she looked down and it disappeared. "Just promise me you'll live."

"I'll try not to disappoint you." Bo reached out a hand, brushing it gently across Lauren's arm before she set the distance again, walking through the door as the doctor watched her leave.

* * *

_Fucking shit!_ Tamsin groaned, her bruised ribs tormenting her with every step that she took. She slipped through the back exit of the police station, heading for the showers, hoping for a quick scrub and a patch up before her untimely presence at work. She knew that Dyson was going to ask questions, demand answers, and she would have none to give him. The wolf meant well, but it wasn't his business anyway.

The shower was agonizing, all her cuts feeling like they were splitting open again as the water antagonized her battered flesh. She shuddered under the torrent, steeling herself through the entire ordeal.

After wiping herself dry and changing into her clothes, Tamsin stood in front of the mirror, patting on the makeup, trying to conceal the gash on her forehead and the ugly black and blue bruise on her cheek.

Following several unsuccessful attempts, Tamsin threw the contents back into her duffle bag in frustration, making her way to the lockers before heading to her desk. She passed by the wolf, keeping her head low, hoping he wouldn't suspect, but the firm grip on her arm pulling her back proved otherwise.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dyson whispered, pressing his face close to hers.

Tamsin locked her eyes with him, smiling before stepping backwards. "I tripped," she said, retracting her arm.

He studied her face, looking her over as his eyes fell to her torn knuckles. "Must have been a hell of a fall." He didn't believe her, but he wasn't going to push it any further and that was all that she needed. Dyson settled back into his desk, flipping open a manilla folder before adding, "Someone's here to see you."

"Who?"

"Lauren. She's in the break room."

Tamsin's body gave an involuntary twitch at the sound of the human doctor's name. While Dyson feigned interest with his case files, she stood contemplating what the human could possibly want with her. She didn't want anything to do with Lauren; the doctor was the last person on this earth that Tamsin had wanted to see. But it was probably about Bo—it always was.

As much as Tamsin wanted to walk away, she found herself heading for the break room regardless, each wincing step more pronounced by the pain in her ribs.

Dressed in simple grey slacks and a tight-fitting cream blouse, Lauren had her back to Tamsin as she stood, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. She was nervous. As Tamsin strode through the doorway, she mused in the irony that neither of them wanted to be here, yet they had to be for one reason or another.

"Are you here to slap me again?" the valkyrie asked sardonically as she reached for a coffee mug and began to pour herself some of the dark, bitter liquid.

Lauren's eyes widened at the sight of her, something resembling pity flickering across her features before she said, "I'm here for Bo."

"Look, I got your message loud and clear," Tamsin snarled, resenting the way the doctor's eyes slightly softened at her appearance. "'Stay away from Bo.' I get it."

"No, that's not it," Lauren quickly replied. "I came here because I'm asking you to help her."

Tamsin inhaled slowly, feeling her lungs scraping for air as her ribs throbbed. "And why would she need my help?"

"Bo told me that your chi is stronger than anyone else's."

"Well, doesn't that just make me feel special?" Tamsin replied dryly, not amused.

"Look, this Dawning, it—it scares me," Lauren said, frowning. "It scares me even more knowing that there's not much that I can do for her on the sidelines." She paused, gazing at the linoleum floor, her heels digging into it because the next admission felt like a self-inflicted wound. "But it's different for you. I know you can help her."

"Because you know me so well," the valkyrie scoffed.

"I know enough." Lauren looked directly at Tamsin, emphasizing the words though hinting at an underlying notion that they were both painfully aware of. _You care_. Tamsin could almost hear the doctor's unspoken thoughts in her head.

There wasn't anything to be said as Tamsin stood soaking the moment in. Lauren had made her case and the valkyrie relented to the reality of what she had to do-what was expected of her in this little exchange. Her sigh was enough of a confirmation for Lauren who slipped out of the doorway on the other side of the room, transferring the obligation over to the other woman's shoulders, feeling the weight lifting from her and a little hope surfacing on the horizon.

Tamsin finished her coffee and threw the mug into the sink, her hands trembling as she lifted them to gaze at the raw and shredded skin on her knuckles. This was what it came down to, she realized. But fuck it, she'd already lived for far too long.

Bo ambushed Tamsin the minute she walked back to her desk. The succubus rushed over, her eyes wide with shock as she took the valkyrie all in with a meticulous scan.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tamsin asked, glancing over to Dyson as he ducked his head and continued to peruse his fae reports.

"It's got nothing to do with him," Bo said when she noticed Tamsin fuming at the wolf. "I'm the one who called." The succubus reached out her hand, pulling the valkyrie's face towards her, forcing her to gaze directly into Bo's eyes. "Come on, babe. Let's go home."

"And where would that be?" Tamsin asked, slightly breathless as the air nearly choked its way out.

"The shack," Bo answered softly. "You need to rest and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Dyson began to flip the pages of his report loudly, stealing the valkyrie's attention away from Bo. "I'll kill you for this," she snarled at the wolf.

"No you won't," he laughed.

* * *

The scorch marks still defiantly clinging to the back wall of the shack lit a smile on Tamsin's face when she walked through the doorway. Bo closed the door behind them as she ushered the valkyrie towards the stairs.

"That couch is a no-no," the succubus explained when the blonde paused by the object and brushed a hand across its surface. "And it smells like burnt hair."

Tamsin didn't resist, her inhibitions melting away as Bo tugged her up the narrow steps, through the bathroom and into the bedroom. Immediately, the succubus rounded Tamsin, quickly working her hands and slipping the blue leather jacket off the valkyrie's shoulders.

"We're undressing now?" the blonde teased. "Is this where the magic happens?"

Bo briefly looked up, her eyes stern as if annoyed, but she broke the pretense with a smile. "Just shut up and get on the bed. I'm gonna get the kit." While Bo disappeared into the bathroom, Tamsin walked to the side of the bed, lowering herself onto it slowly, the pain in her ribs a constant reminder that her healing capabilities were for shit now.

There were several muttered curses and loud noises coming from the bathroom before Bo emerged, a white metal box in her hands as she approached Tamsin beside the bed. Flipping open the lid of the kit, she pushed Tamsin down onto the soft mattress, forcing her to recline as the succubus wet a clean pad with antiseptic solution.

"This is gonna hurt," Bo whispered as she raised the damp material to Tamsin's forehead, dabbing it over the ugly red gash running above her left eyebrow. The valkyrie winced at the stinging sensation that seeped into her skin. "So are you gonna tell me what happened or are you sticking with the gravity excuse?"

Tamsin lifted her back up against the headboard. "It was just a bunch of assholes who thought they were getting lucky," she dismissed, laughing as she straightened her gaze away from Bo.

The succubus tossed the used pad onto the surface of the nearby nightstand, her hands digging back into the kit, searching for a bandaid. After locating it, she unwrapped the paper, peeling off another piece on the sticky side, her hands inching closer towards the valkyrie's face. Tamsin started to watch Bo intently as the succubus pressed the soft material over the cut, letting her fingers linger longer than they should.

"There's not much I can do about this bruise," Bo said gently, caressing the discolored area on the blonde's cheek. She leaned in closer, feeling the valkyrie's ragged breaths pushing hot against her skin. "Except this." The small kiss on that tender area sent a shiver through the valkyrie.

The response excited the succubus, making her more aggressive as she pushed in closer, the light contact enough to seize Tamsin in pain as she shuddered, her body tensing up. "Ow." The sound came strangled out of the valkyrie's throat.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked, backing away in a panic.

"Nothing. Just still a little sore, that's all," Tamsin struggled with a smile.

Quickly, Bo's hands ran down to the hem of the valkyrie's shirt, lifting it up, her face falling with a mixture of shock and sadness when she witnessed the large purplish, bluish and reddish marks coloring the blonde's ribs and stomach, her entire torso looking like it had been mangled and stomped on. "Tamsin..." Bo started, but the rest of her sentence was caught on the barb wires in her throat. It hurt her. It hurt her to see Tamsin like this and she wondered if the blonde even knew it or if she did it just to get a rise out of her.

Without thinking, Bo dipped her head, kissing her way along Tamsin's stomach and around her ribs, each press of her lips like a feather's touch against the valkyrie's bruised surface.

"What are you—" Tamsin didn't get far with the question when the words died in her throat and gave way to a low, guttural moan. The kiss ignited her nerves, confusing her body with the intertwining sensation of both pain and pleasure. "Fuck...!" the valkyrie whimpered.

Bo sucked along the skin gently, knowing she was torturing the blonde further. But she couldn't stop. Each excited gasp, each involuntary shudder spurred her on, the thoughts of sinking her fingertips into Tamsin almost too delicious to ignore. Her hands began to dig underneath the valkyrie's bra. She was eager, clumsy and eventually impeded when Tamsin laid a hand on top of hers and drew it away.

Somehow the valkyrie had managed to tear herself away from the fever to clip the moment short. "Not like this." There was a struggle in her words, evident by the strain in her voice.

Bo sensed the reservation and looked deeper, watching the skittish green eyes darting away from her. "Lauren and I are over, Tamsin."

She brought those eyes back.

"Sorry to hear that." The sincerity pooled behind that familiar gaze, easing her.

Bo settled back into a formal sitting position, chuckling bitterly. "I was just fooling myself into thinking I could make it work. The truth is, it was probably over a long time ago and I didn't even know it."

"Well, if you ever need someone to drink with, I'm always game," Tamsin said with a grin.

"And what if I just want you?"

Tamsin swallowed hard, the words catching her by surprise. Not knowing what to say, she did the most natural thing, deflecting the situation with a quip. "No big surprise there, succubus. You've been wanting me ever since I slammed you into that wall."

The sides of Bo's lips curled into a haughty smile. "You bitch."

The valkyrie smiled back, their gazes locked as the silence settled in, the both of them merely content in the other's company. Bo grasped Tamsin's hand, her thumb gently caressing the outer edges of the blonde's palm, feeling so familiar yet wanting to be closer—to know every inch of Tamsin's body as they clashed together.

The shrieking of Bo's phone on top of the nightstand suddenly filled the room, shaking the both of them from their thoughts. Tamsin nodded towards the object when the succubus made no move to answer its call and asked, "Are you gonna pick that up?"

"No, just leave it," Bo said, unconcerned.

"It could be important." Tamsin urged, and then adding with a smirk, "Dyson could be shirtless in a ditch right now."

The succubus rolled her eyes. "Fine," she relinquished as she slid off the bed, her hands reaching over to pick up the intrusive object, bringing it to her ears.

Tamsin watched as Bo communicated to the other line, her mouth slightly open, her head nodding and shaking along with her words. Finally, after the brief conversation concluded, Bo tucked the phone into her pants pocket, looking up at the valkyrie. "Emergency training session at the Dal," she explained. "The Dawning's in two days. I can't believe I almost forgot."

"Then go kick some ass, succubus," Tamsin said. At the mention of the Dawning, she was suddenly filled with dread, but she quickly pushed the feeling away when Bo looked over at her, hazel eyes glimmering.

"Promise me you'll be here when I get back," Bo said, a hint of desperation in her voice.

Tamsin exhaled a timid resignation. "I promise."

* * *

The clunking of heavy boots startled Tamsin from her sleep when the sound carried up from the stairs and through to the bathroom. She groaned, the aches attacking her immediately when her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Bobo, I thought it was your turn to buy the ice cream—" The stomping came to an immediate halt before the bed. "Oh, shit."

Kenzi's wide blue eyes were fixed on Tamsin as she lifted herself up from the mattress. "And hello to you too, short stack," the valkyrie replied wryly.

The human looked her over, taking note of her marred features, the ugly cuts and the discolored marks on her face and arms. "Was there another squid attack that I didn't know about?"

"No, this is all a result of my wonderful dumbass self," Tamsin said unenthusiastically.

Kenzi walked closer towards the bed, her features filled with amusement. "Now, you're just doing that dark fae bitch's job for her."

Tamsin leaned forward slightly, her eyes turning sharp. "_I'm_ a dark fae bitch," she replied, slightly offended.

"Yeah, but you're _our_ dark fae bitch," the human mused. "No offense."

"None taken." Tamsin gave a small smile before leaning back against the headboard.

Kenzi seemed to be in deep thought, her eyes glancing tentatively at the valkyrie before she managed to speak again. "Anyway, I gotta thank you for going Michael Myers on that fucking squid," she finally said. "I was _this_ close to drooling into a cup for the rest of my life." She pinched her thumb and index finger together, emphasizing the severity of the situation.

The valkyrie rolled her eyes. "Well, don't make it a habit of me."

"Technically, it was Operation Rescue Blonde Hottie_. _But that went to shit when a pair of succuboobs didn't stick to the plan." The human quickly pursed her lips, trying to fight a smirk tugging at the corner of mouth. "Hey, you don't happen to remember those three little words you said to me while you were still doped up on squid pain, did you?"

Tamsin's eyes suddenly darted away, feeling the spotlight shining heavily on her. "What, did I profess my undying love to you?" She joked, unconvincingly.

"Uh, yeah. Ding, ding, ding," Kenzi replied, wagging her finger to each word. "Which is cool by the way and I'm totally flattered, but I don't swing in that direction, blondie."

"Well, fuck you too."

The human settled down, her face suddenly turning serious. "Are you ever gonna tell her?"

Tamsin looked down, wringing her hands nervously. "No," she answered adamantly. "And you better keep it that way unless you want me to come and choke you in your sleep." She looked up at the human, her eyes pleading despite the harshness of her words.

"Kinky," Kenzi wrinkled her nose. "You know what's not kinky? Bobo watching fucking _Pearl Harbor_! That's what she's been doing this past week. _Pearl _fucking_ Harbor_!" The human paused, asking quietly, "What are you scared of anyway?"

Tamsin breathed excruciatingly, the moment ripping her open, the human's gaze quickly unbuckling her. "You ever look at something and want it so much, but you know it's not yours to have?"

"Well, there were these five hundred dollar boots that I really wanted." Kenzi grinned, leaning against the wall.

"So, what did you do?" Tamsin returned her smile.

"I stole those suckas."

"And what if someone wanted them back?"

"I'd make the bitch fight for them." Kenzi smacked a fist into her palm. "No high and mighty ho-bag gets to tell me what I can and can't have."

Tamsin's smile dropped, the next question cutting deep. "What if you lost?"

"Then I didn't want them enough," Kenzi said, lowering her hands and throwing her head back against the wall. "I guess I didn't deserve them."


	9. The Dawning Pt 1

**A/N: I am so, so, so terrible at this. I told myself I had to finish this before I started on anything else. I never expected it would take me this long. I'm also working on Drunk Tamsin so nobody freak out. So, here's the first half. Hopefully, it's a step up from the actual Yawning - I mean Dawning - from the show. Read. Review. Let me know!  
**

* * *

There was a weight pressed heavily against her shoulders that even vodka could not alleviate. Tamsin had tried that this morning. She'd realized on her last sip that it wasn't just a simple discomfort that could be washed away. _No_. Something else gnawed deeper—had nested the very moment her chi had been ripped out of her. Almost as if Bo had taken more than just the core of her life force.

_Foolishness_, she resented, shaking away her thoughts. _Feelings and foolishness_. The symptoms that sprang forth from a devouring sickness—the weapon that could cut a valkyrie down in the heat of battle. Her valkyrie sisters had laughed at it. Or at least they tried to.

"_Whatever happened to Kalaya?"_

"_She's gone. She was a foolish bitch." Acacia kept a stern face. The two valkyries sat scraping the excess blood off their swords with their still drenched crimson rags. "Don't ever do what she did. It's messy and it'll get you killed," the older woman warned._

_The valkyrie she addressed gazed up from the task and threw her mentor a cocky grin. "I wouldn't know about that," she laughed._

_Acacia looked over at her young companion, something like regret in her eyes. "You wouldn't know it until it was too late." She laid the sword down, wringing out the dirty cloth and watching as the blood dripped out. "We serve, first and foremost. Don't get too complacent."_

_The young valkyrie paused. "When do we ever have time for that bullshit anyway?"_

_Acacia flashed a pitiful look, but she did not answer._

Tamsin let out a slow breath, eyes gazing up to meet the dents and wooden grains of the Dal's entrance. In her own roundabout way, she had managed to crawl back here. It became an eternity of waffling, shifting anxiety between two legs and unclenching fists before she slowly pressed her palm against the rough surface of the door.

The realization was unyielding as it gripped her, and she allowed herself to flow with the current. Fighting it no longer—it felt freeing somehow. The knots in her shoulders loosened, her entire body now suddenly lighter than it'd been all week. Her lips twitched with a smile, and slowly she pushed the door open.

The Dal was unrecognizable in its emptiness. _Strange_. Tamsin had always associated it with the din of cracking pool balls and the alcohol-inspired festivity. But now the dimmed lights exuded a solemn air, matching the gravity of the ceremony.

She stepped past the threshold, the uncertainty that clung to her melting away as she advanced. They were completely unaware of her presence—she tread so lightly she might has well have been a shadow in their midst.

Stella's voice boomed from up ahead and Tamsin caught only the tail-end of it. "...The initiate refuses to choose a side. Be it witnessed that she assents to enter the Dawning unarmed."

Tamsin pushed forward a couple more steps, rousing the attention of the small human to her left. Icy blue eyes regarded her impatiently. _"Late,"_ Kenzi mouthed severely, though her features slowly crumbled when the apprehension took hold—the air was thick with it. Tamsin could see it dragging down each expression, dulling each gaze. It lingered even in her steps.

"I offer myself as Hand." Dyson's soothing baritone gave her heart a slight jump, igniting her approach. _Of course you do, _she thought bitterly. _Where would Bo be without her furry shield?_

Before she even knew what drove her, Tamsin brushed over to the wolf, alarmed with her own eagerness. She quickly flicked past the confusion spreading on Bo's expression and faced Dyson with a half-hearted grin. "No offense, wolf man, but I think she gets more juice from me." She turned her head—found purchase in a sea of hazel and felt temporarily lightheaded. "I also offer myself as Hand."

"This is unprecedented," Trick murmured up ahead, his voice nearly fading out.

Stella gave him a worried nudge. "Do they know—?"

"It has already been offered," the elder fae quickly caught her.

The transformation in the succubus was instantaneous. Those brown pools of warmth suddenly hardened with a frustration that seemed to have been building for a long time. "Someone better start talking." The slow burn exploded into an angry demand. "What's a Hand? What the hell is this?"

"An initiate has the right to select a Hand, or a companion for the journey." The calmness in Dyson's tone tried to compensate for the hostility hovering in the air.

"It's not like we're going camping!" Bo exclaimed, outraged. Her accusatory eyes darted to each face. Tamsin looked away when they sought her out, the uneasiness like a blanket.

"An offer has been made, Bo," Trick said. "If you accept, then you need to make a choice."

The resounding "No!" left them all cold.

"BoBo, maybe—"

"Kenzi, _no_." The decisive response disheartened the small human, who quickly abandoned the idea and fell back into an agitated silence. Her icy blue eyes shimmered with disappointment, latching on to the valkyrie for a brief second.

Tamsin saw the communicated desperation and took the cue. "Look." The word ensnared Bo like a whip. "You're too stubborn to choose a side, succulette." Tamsin's voice started off strangled at first, but each word that poured forth gave her renewed confidence to finish the sentence. "You're going to need all the help you can get."

"She's right." They all whirled towards the voice as Lauren stepped through the doorway and into the bar, her footsteps soft and tentative. It had taken them awhile to register that her presence had been missing at all. She strode forward with a tight smile, her eyes seeking out the succubus. "Any advantage that can be offered—I know Tamsin will keep you safe."

"Lauren—what?" Bo sputtered with uncertainty.

"What matters is that you make it out alive, Bo." The doctor's expression was strangely impassive, her mouth speaking the words though there was no conviction in her tone. "That's what we all want for you."

This unexpected plea from the most unlikely person gave them all pause. Bo took a step back, sucker-punched by the ambush, while the creases on Dyson's forehead deepened. He looked betrayed, slighted that he was passed over in Lauren's eyes. Brief flashes of canine gold pushed through when his gaze swept over Tamsin, a final observation to settle his doubts.

Tamsin wondered what had passed through his mind, though she knew he would be too noble to voice the resentment that traced the frown on his face. She tried to shrug it off, crossing her arms to fortify herself against the insecurity that spiked through, regardless. The floodgates that suddenly opened were unwelcoming and bothersome. _More fucking foolishness_, she scorned as she clenched her jaws and waited.

She watched Bo mull the decision over—could practically see the cogs rotating in her brain as her brown eyes lifted with determination.

Anxiously, Trick looked over and urged, "What is your choice, Bo?"

The succubus was resigned, beaten by logic…and perhaps something else. She glanced at Dyson, her appreciative eyes softening at the strength and protectiveness he offered her. The wolf appealed to her with a warm gaze, and it was clear—even to Tamsin—that he'd go to ends of the earth for her.

The valkyrie suddenly felt insignificant. She couldn't compete with that—the history they had. What was she anyway? A dark fae in sheep's clothing. _I'm not one of them_, her words came back to her. _So what am I doing?_

She wasn't ready when Bo's eyes finally rested on her. But when their sights locked, everything fell into place for the succubus. Her brown eyes shone brightly and whatever uncertainty had scrunched her brows finally relaxed with a simple, straightforward truth. A small curve at the corners of her lips signified the breakthrough. She was, at last, content with whatever answer she had sought. Her gaze remaining tethered to the valkyrie before her, Bo finally said, "I choose Tamsin."

* * *

It felt like nothing at first, just a slight bristle when the air changed as they stepped through the portal. Then the cold sank in—sank deep. The kind that seeped into your bones and poured outwards. It wasn't a natural chill—something nurtured by the snow and carried through by the breeze. Tamsin was familiar with the arctic weather, the cold that nipped relentlessly at delicate, exposed skin. This was nothing of the sort. The shivers that attacked them originated from an air that was devoid of life—that flowed only with death.

"Not exactly what I was expecting," Bo said, looking around warily. "This is the temple?" Though she scoffed with forced bravado, the trepidation in her tone rang out into the hollow space.

It wasn't anything resembling a building. It wasn't even a room—just a vast nothingness held in place by empty shadows that stretched in all directions. There was no beginning—no end. Forty feet ahead stood a rather ordinary wooden door. The details were somewhat fuzzy from the distance, as everything seemed to be swallowed up by the veil of darkness.

Seeing no comfort in the stillness, Bo turned to Tamsin.

The valkyrie offered a tight-lipped smile and opened her mouth to speak. But before her words could manifest into sound, the air in front of them rippled. There was an eerie hum accompanied with the sudden appearance of a wizened man dressed in a beige pinstripe suit.

"Shit!" They both jumped backwards, grasping onto each other. The touch of skin was a familiar thing, but now much more appreciated than ever. Brown eyes consulted green ones, the gratefulness behind them shining through.

"Welcome to the temple." The ancient man's voice boomed with a strength that was rather deceptive of his looks.

"You need to drop that habit, old man," Tamsin scowled, her tone full of resentment and hinting at a history.

The man settled his eyes on the blonde, the recognition lifting the wrinkles on his face. "So, you've come back, valkyrie."

"It's been ages." Tamsin was shocked at his keen memory. "How could you even remember?"

"I never forget a face." He smiled mysteriously. "And I'll never forget that temper."

Bo watched the exchange in confusion before asking, "Who are you?"

"I am the gatekeeper," he answered, briefly casting his attention to Bo. "I see you've selected a companion." His eyes flicked back to Tamsin with an understanding that eluded the succubus. "You must know of the consequences."

"Consequences? What is he—?"

Tamsin quickly diffused the comment."He's just trying to confuse you. Can you hurry this up?" she prodded, the uneasiness of their surroundings prickling her skin. "Wave your hand—start the initiation."

"As you wish." The old man conceded with a bowed head. He gave the both of them one last sweep of his eyes. "May your destiny be of your own choosing. Good luck, succubus." There was a shimmer and he faded into the air—vanished as suddenly as he appeared.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor," Tamsin muttered sardonically.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's hurry this up and get the hell out of here." Tamsin clamped a warm hand around Bo's wrist and tugged her forward in the direction of the door. There was no resistance on the succubus's end—it was a customary thing by now.

They managed a couple steps, pulling through with an anxiousness that peaked when the air around them hissed and bristled with danger. Tamsin halted and turned her body in all directions, cautious green eyes seeking out the unseen threat.

Bo fidgeted beside her, equally alarmed. "I guess it's not gonna be as easy as just getting to the door."

Tamsin flashed a smile. "It never is." Her steps picked up with urgency again. "Come on, hotshot— move it or lose it."

The succubus trailed closely behind the valkyrie, the pounding of their boots against the cold floor keeping her in a steady rhythm. Her steps died when a dashing shadow tackled her to the ground. With a yelp, Bo rolled into the collision, the hard surface kneading into her bones. She locked her arms, holding the snarling creature off. Its saliva dripped hotly against her skin as she struggled, the panic jolting her heart. She fought—twisted and squirmed to maintain distance from its eager teeth.

There was a yell—several audible grunts accompanied with the loud smacking of fists. Tamsin was fighting the creatures off as they swarmed in from all around them—the underfae. They poured in in a relentless wave, their numbers seemingly infinite. Bo chanced an opening. She used her left forearm to stave the creature off at the throat. Then she drove her right fist into its temple. Upon impact, it drooped to the side and she threw it off her. She quickly pounced to her feet—her thoughts falling to the only thing important to her in the moment. Bo looked to the valkyrie.

Tamsin had lost count of how many necks she had snapped—how many limbs she had violently crushed. The sickening cracks that resounded with each well-placed strike built into some kind of terrible symphony. She smiled in spite of herself—in spite of their situation. It was exhilarating, her nerves buzzing with adrenaline. There was the sound of quick footsteps to her right and she realized that Bo was beside her. Despite the odds, they were ready to face anything.

They flowed together through the dizzying battle—the dodges and sidesteps instinctive. Their punches and kicks were driven with prejudice, the violence unending. Overwhelming. If they continued the dance, they'd be forced to fend off the threat forever.

"They're gonna keep coming," Tamsin breathed heavily. She cocked her head towards the door. "Go," she said to Bo. "I'll hold them off."

Bo was grimly unresponsive. It wasn't an option for her. "No, I'm not leaving without you."

"You're not getting rid of me that easy, sweetheart," the valkyrie smirked. "If I'm not mistaken you need to get that thing open first." When she noticed the succubus still contemplating, she quickly added, "I'll be right behind you."

"If that's a lie, I swear—"

"You'll what?" Tamsin challenged with a cocky grin.

"I'll kick your valkyrie ass."

Tamsin quickly delivered an uppercut to an oncoming underfae and then turned back to Bo. "You can try," she said in between breaths.

Bo smiled uneasily. The swelling in her heart was almost painful. Her eyes lingered for a few more seconds—drawn to Tamsin's strength, her vitality as she quickly finished off an underfae with a vicious kick to the head. She looked powerful. Marvelous.

There was something else that Bo couldn't describe, but she let it simmer until it came to her. Quickly, she picked up her feet and ran towards the door. Its rather ordinary frame expanded into view. And then she saw the bizarre contraption attached to it—all the knobs and dials mocking her with their intricacy.

_Shit_.

"It's a puzzle!" she yelled to Tamsin behind her. "I don't know what to do with this!"

The valkyrie backed away from the fray in a hurry, glancing quickly at the obstacle. Wary eyes kept the approaching underfae in her peripheral vision at all times. She saw the frustration in Bo's features, the tension in her brows. "It's your dawning. You're the only one who can get it open!"

"But how?!" Bo exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Tell me something!" The succubus ran a frustrated hand through her hair, eyes darting quickly between the door and the creatures threatening to tear them apart. It wouldn't end like this—it couldn't.

"You're smart. You're fast. And you're a hell of a lot cuter than _they_ are."

And then Bo was finally anchored.

The adrenaline shooting through her, she turned towards the door and maneuvered against the puzzle. It felt innate somehow—her hands knowing where to push and what knob to turn. The snarls from the surrounding underfae intensified, adding to the percussion in her chest. But the more feverishly she worked, the more muted everything else became until all she heard was the blood rushing in her ears. All she felt was the pounding against her ribcage, the slickness of sweat in her palms.

There was a final click when the door swung out.

"It's open! Tamsin!" She whirled around expecting cool green eyes to greet her with relief. But the exhilaration of triumph was premature—shot down in mid-leap when her eyes fell onto the horror before her.

The muted sounds weren't a result of her mind being poured into the task of solving the puzzle. As Bo gazed out into a sea of unconscious underfae, she noticed the crumpled blonde form lying a few feet ahead of her. It was dead silent—that eerie stillness that had unnerved her before was now more pronounced than ever.

_No._ Her mind went to a dark place, fearing the worst. _No, no, no_.

It had happened all too quickly. Tamsin had bought her time. She had cast her doubt—but to what extent? _What have you done, Tamsin?_

Before Bo knew it, her body flew towards the valkyrie, sinking into the cold floor. She cradled Tamsin's neck, nested her within the crook of her arm before she ripped out a frantic cry. "Wake up, babe You've gotta wake up!"

Slowly, the snarls began to surface—a new wave rushing in. A small groan escaped Tamsin's lips as her eyelids fluttered weakly. She exhaled sharply, tried to pull through to the voice calling to her but the exhaustion pushed down on her like a weight. "Just leave," she whispered hoarsely before she drifted back into the darkness.

"Like hell I am!" Bo tugged at the blonde with urgency. The fear drove her—the fear of losing so much more than just her humanity when the growls heightened in volume. The underfae were coming, but they couldn't have _her_.

With a surge of strength, Bo lifted Tamsin up—gathered the vulnerability into her arms and tore down the path towards the door standing ajar. _Run. Just run_. She thought she felt a claw swiping at the back of her head as a panic shot down her spine. The howls and the thudding footsteps behind her were too close for comfort.

The slam of the door immediately silenced everything—the vicious sounds, her thoughts. Only the thunderous pounding of her heart dared to bleed through to the stillness. Then Tamsin coughed and Bo suddenly collapsed with all the weight in her arms.

Her kneecaps dug into hard stone as she looked around taking in the change of scenery. Enclosed between the stone walls of the narrow corridor, it was a far cry from the vast emptiness they had just escaped.

Bo laid Tamsin against the wall, noting the pallor in her face. She sat back, allowing herself to breathe. Then she waited.

It might have been an eternity, but it didn't seem too long before the valkyrie shuddered awake. The moment those green eyes focused on her, Bo felt safe again.

"We're not dead, are we?" asked Tamsin shakily.

Bo laughed. "No. But the next time you pull something like that again, give me a warning first." They both rose in sync from the ground as Tamsin chuckled to herself. "What the hell happened back there?"

Tamsin pressed a palm against the wall to steady herself. "When I go full valkyrie, I tend to black out."

"Is that a normal thing?"

"No. It's an 'end of the life cycle' kind of thing."

Quickly, firm hands gripped the valkyrie's shoulders. "What the hell does that mean?" Bo asked, forcing her gaze onto Tamsin's evasive eyes. She had found something there for a brief second, a shimmering sadness in those green pools. But before she could see more, it was cut off—Tamsin looked away.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," the valkyrie smirked. "I'll be fine—I'm kind of a cat with nine lives." She pushed down the corridor, following the trail of torches that lit the way.

Though Bo was relieved to see the vigor returning to Tamsin's steps, her words were of little reassurance. "Okay, that doesn't exactly fill me with a lot confidence," the succubus said, following closely behind. "You care to elaborate?"

"No." Tamsin's voice bounced back against the walls. Her shoulders were stiff as she walked but they slowly dropped as she continued on. Without turning to address Bo, she offered a pittance, hoping it was enough. "It just sucks to get old, okay?"

At this, Bo was curious—the need to know tugging at her more and more. "And how old are you?"

The valkyrie stopped, exhaled sharply, and looked over her shoulder. "Asking a woman her age—rude, don't you think?"

"You opened that can of worms, babe. Not me." Bo caught up to Tamsin and faced her, watching the valkyrie take pause as she pondered the question herself. It looked like an answer she had never considered before.

Finally, Tamsin settled on a smile. "Two millennia—give or take a couple centuries," she said, blinking several times. "Who really keeps count anymore once you're past a thousand?"

"I'll let you know when I get there." Bo chuckled as they both shared the smile. "Although you're really giving a girl a run for her money—looking that good when you're an old woman."

"Watch it," Tamsin replied immediately, though the amusement in her tone was more prominent than the sneer on her lips. Bo couldn't help but smile again, casting brief glances at the blonde as they continued the trek down the corridor. The silence settled in, but it was a comfortable—almost enjoyable—moment of quietude. Her thoughts rested until the corridor widened and pushed them into a strangely garnished room.

The first thing that Tamsin noticed was the smell—a faint albeit lifting aroma. It wasn't heavy, but it was recognizable.

"It smells nice," Bo said, surveying the room and taking in the ancient décor and rustic furniture.

Tamsin's eyes fell onto the gauzy white drapes hanging from the canopied bed in the corner. There were candles everywhere. Dozens of them lined the perimeter of the room, the quivering flames scattered across every immediate surface.

And then from the shadows of some unseen doorway, a figured stepped out. Female. Graceful.

"Lauren," Bo breathed, her eyes glued to the doctor as she approached. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you, Bo." There was a strange, low growl to Lauren's voice but the succubus was too bewildered to notice. She gravitated towards the doctor in an odd manner—her feet shuffling absentmindedly in one direction as if she were entranced. Controlled.

"Bo, that's not Lauren!" Tamsin yelled, pulling the succubus back with a swift tug of her wrist.

Lauren cast her eyes angrily to the valkyrie. "Bo, you're not looking too well," she said, her voice suddenly turning soft. "I think it would do you some good to feed, honey."

Bo paused, considering the suggestion. "You're right. I'm so hungry right now." She spun on her heels and her lips curled upwards.

"What?" Tamsin released her grip on the succubus' wrist, the cold sweat washing over her.

"I'm so hungry, Tamsin, " Bo reiterated, her eyes turning a predatory blue as they fixed on the valkyrie.

"Whoa, there." As the succubus continued to advance, Tamsin stumbled backwards, the space between them shrinking. "Back the hell off, succubus."

"You're looking so delicious right now." Bo's eyes glowed brighter and she charged.

The breath was knocked out of Tamsin when the succubus grabbed her by the collars and shoved her into the nearby wall. With parted lips, Bo leaned in, mouth hovering just above hers. And Tamsin knew the feeling that would soon consume her. She knew – but it was the last thing on her mind. The horror of being sucked dry felt like only a minor discomfort when her eyes drifted to Lauren in the background.

She saw the change.

A blood red hue washed out the brown in the doctor's eyes. Her mouth elongated into a snout, teeth sprouting into sharp fangs. Her fingers curled into pointed claws and suddenly the thing standing in the room with them was no longer Lauren. It had its eyes set on the succubus and Tamsin could see it all. She saw its gigantic form looming behind Bo's back.

She saw it even though Bo couldn't. And she wished to hell she could cry out when the blue wisp of her own chi was ripped out of her core.


End file.
